Sonic the hedgehog & Equestria girls: Heroes of Friendship
by Sonic the hedgehog 4 equestria
Summary: (Sorry of the long wait) Sonic the hedgehog and his girlfriends are back in a new adventure , as now Sonic and Twilight must search for the shatter mirror pieces , teach Sunset shimmer the meaning of friendship while fighting the forces of evil .beside, what can go wrong with the Magic of friendship.
1. Return to harmony Act 1

It been to 2 month since Sonic the hedgehog and Twilight sparkle had came to canterlot high school .our story start as the bell rings as student walk out as three friends walk out.

Pinkie: Oh I'm so excited of!

Twilight: (interrupts Pinkie) Yes, we get that you been plain this sleepover along.

Rainbow dash: yea, your sleepover had been the best.

The 3 friends head to the soccer pit to get the others .

Twilight : Oh, the sign look prefect rarity.

Rarity: why ,thank you Twilight

Flutter shy : (flying down) I'm glad the animals were able to help.

Soon, a rain drop hit rainbow on the head

Rainbow dash : did anyone just feel that

The girls look up as a pink cloud soak them in brown : my hair!

Twilight : Rainbow dash think you can take care of that cloud?

Rainbow dash: roger !after chasing it , she crashed into the cloud,

Rainbow Dash: eww, what is this?

Rainbow dash:(She then lick of the cloud)Cotton Candy?

The cloud the blitz away

Rainbow dash: come back here you !

Applejack was in the orchard, picking corn from their fields and throwing them into a wheelbarrow she had with her. She looked to her right to see Rainbow dash chasing after the pink cloud.

Rainbow dash:Hey! I didn't tell you to go anywhere!

Applejack:Rainbow Dash, What's goin' with all this rain? I mean chocolate milk? Chocolate Milk rain?

Then Rainbow dash made their way over to Applejack .

Rainbow dash: Yeah, Canterlot is soaked a major storm right now! But don't worry! I'm not leaving till we fix all of the farm!

Rainbow dash flew off ,Applejack had turned to that the corn was slowly puffing into popcorn as it rapid hit her in the , the popcorn had formed in pile , Pinkie was swimming in it.

Pinkie pie: Why would you want to stop this!

She was enjoying the chocolate milk and the popcorn, Rarity who had gotten her hair soaked before was dressed in a rain coat and holding an umbrella over her head.

Rarity: I heard about your troubles, Applejack and I came to see if there was anything I could to do to help. Without getting wet or dirty or getting out from under my umbrella.

Then the Apple trees started drooping as the apples grew huge, then squirrels started eating them.

Applejack :Flutter-shy! Do something!

Flutter shy was right next her pet Angel who's also enjoy eating the apples as well. After he ate the apple, Angel's leg grew into long legs, this carry one to well ,the other animals that were eating the apples.

Flutter shy:"No. It's not possible! I must be seeing things!"

Animals came in a , walked into the farm with a book in hand ,she shocked at the scene before her.

Twilight :Don't worry everyone! I've learned a new spell that will fix everything!

Her hand let it out in a huge magic burst that covered everything around the mane 6. As the flash disappear , spell didn't do nothing.

Twilight:My fail-safe spell...failed! What do we do?

Rarity walked up to her

Rarity:I'm sure you'll think of something.

Soon a cobalt blur stop in front of Twilight and Rarity

Sonic: Hey guys check it out!,I found mirror shard

Sonic looks behind twilight and Rarity only to see totally chaos was

Sonic: what happen ?

Rarity: a lot of things

Twilight: And my fail-safe spell didn't work!

Sonic :(crossing his arms and thinking)Okay then ,Rainbow dash! gather up all of those clouds into one corner of the sky

Rainbow dash: (salutes Sonic and flew off) I'm on it!

After rainbow dash combine the pink cloud into one Sonic then turn to Applejack.

Sonic: AJ, I need you to bring those clouds down .

Applejack:You got it !

She lasso up the clouds, wrapping them in the rope and tugging them Pinkie wasn't happy with it.

Pinkie pie:Hey! What happened?

Sonic: Twilight and Rarity can you two use your magic to gather the apples into one place .

Twilight : No problem

Rarity: Of course

The lavender and white girls use their magic as they place apples in a huge piles

Sonic whispered into Flutter shy's ear and then smile formed on her face.

Flutter shy:Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious food , I'd hate to have to share them!

Pinkie was drinking form the great cotton cloud that Rainbow dash had made.

Pinkie pie: you and me both sister! Suddenly Pinkie Pie knocked out of by the hungry animals.

Applejack :And when y'all are done that, come get some popcorn!

The harmonic seven cheered at their success

Rainbow dash:(fist bumping sonic) where you learn to lead like that?

Sonic: well since you asked , before I came to ponyville and meet Twilight I was a leader on a team called freedom fighters.

Suddenly, a letter from the Princess, Twilight picking it up and opening it as Sonic and the rest of her friend circled around her. She began to read it

Twilight : It seems an old foe of mine, one I thought I'd defeated long ago, has returned. His name...is Discord. He's the mischievous spirit of my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled the whole planet in a state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for the ponies of the Equestria . So, after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him and turned since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements he has been set free. Know I ask you and Sonic also your new friends use the elements of harmony against him before he dawn canterlot into chaos.

Pinkie pie: Hold on you guys, Chaos comes with chocolate rain!

Rainbow dash: okay pinkie we know it chocolate .Flutter shy: this discord guy very scary?

Sonic: Girls,Girls, come down , don't you see we can overcome anything with the power of friendship ! Know who with me

Mane 6: yeah!

The Harmonic seven go to Sonic's house to get the elements of harmony.

Sonic : I wonder how Sunset shimmer doing ?, even tho she not a evil rampaging demon in all .

Twilight : I am sure she won't cause any more trouble now that she learning about friendship ,but you have to emit thanks to her being my crown and you discover your element it puts two steps of defeating discord!

Sonic: let just his hasn't go to them first

The harmonic seven open the door as Sonic and Twilight rush upstairs to get the element of magic also the new one love.

Twilight :( open the lock )The Elements! They're gone!" Twilight stated

Sonic : (sheepishly rubbing he's quills) spoke to soon huh?

Twilight :The locker was protected by a powerful spell that only I could break! This doesn't make any sense!

Then a creepy laughter echoed

?:Making sense? What fun is there in making sense?

Applejack: it's him it Discord!

Another short round of laughter as then a flash summons a draconequus to appeared in front of the harmonic seven then it teleported on the couch And began to speak

Discord:(rubbing the soft couch) Do you now quite uncomfortable being turned into stone, but you wouldn't know that would you? Because I don't turn people into stone!

Rainbow dash: what have you done with the Elements of Harmony!

Discord:Oh, I only borrowed them for a bit.

Rarity: You won't get away with this.

Discord:Aw Rarity why so grim , I find it to be boring.

Soon, the insults had cause Rainbow dash charged at the draconequus

Rainbow dash:Hey! Nobody insults my friends !

She charged at Discord, only for him to vanish and cause the rainbow-dash to fly face first into the floor as she swirled in dizziness,then draconequus return on the couch .

Discord:Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent.

Rainbow -dash That's right! I'll always be loyal to my friends!

Discord:( chuckling at her response)We'll see about that.

Rarity :I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a creep like you

After Rarity said that Discord appeared next to her.

Discord: The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?"

Then Applejack walking up to them

Applejack:So you know who we are, big deal.

Discord: Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack.

Twilight:You seem to know our strengths, too.

Discord:Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Flutter shy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - laughter

Then pinkie pie and discord began to laugh together.

Twilight : Pinkie !

Pinkie pie: what it funny!(counting laughing)

The draconequus last subject was Sonic.

Discord :Of course, we can't forget the Element of Love , The blue blur! the one rodent that sweep your hearts, Sonic the hedgehog!

Sonic: first off hedgehog aren't rodents plus you don't know anything about me.

Discord:You sure about that boy, Oh that right you lost your parents at 5 and you uncle was killed by what this villains name ?...ah yes Dr. Robotnik .

The draconequus's response had anger The hedgehog causing him to lose his temper. Sonic then tried to attack But Twilight use her magic to move Sonic away form discord

Twilight:Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?

Discord: okay ,okay I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way. To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began."

After that being said Discord had teleported out of the girls were talking about discord's riddle . But Sonic was on the floor crying.

Applejack: What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?

Twilight was pacing back in fourth around sofa repeatedly saying Discord's previous words and suddenly, Pinkie pie had a answer.

Pinkie Pie: Oh!,Oh!there a labyrinth only two block down form the school that has twists and turns!

Twilight:Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the elements! (Hugs Pinkie ) Pinkie you a genius !

Pinkie pie: I know

With smile on her face, Twilight now would find the element and stop discord. But the mane 6 turn to find Sonic crying in a corner.

The girls walked softly to the hedgehog position as they all watch as Sonic's heroic heart was crushed by his painful memories . The girl sit beside Sonic as Flutter shy who the animal specialist had gently place Sonic head against her chest as slowly stroked his quills,Sonic's sobbing slowly stopped and he began to talk.

Sonic: (softly chuckling )discord isn't his something,huh?

Twilight had felt terrible about not knowing Sonic's past.

Twilight : (kisses Sonic on his muzzle) I am sorry about you parents.

Then girls gave Sonic a warm hug this a energized the Hedgehog to his old-self again

Sonic: Thank ladies but we got discord to turn to Stone!

It the sky the harmonic seven flew, flutter fly held Pinkie pie , Rainbow dash who had Rarity and Applejack and last Twilight sparkle flapping her wings but held Sonic the tails would in Sonic's past adventures. Twilight : Done you see itSonic: the labyrinth down there !The Harmonic seven arrive at the maze, as they see how big it is

Flutter-shy: (shaking in fear)We have to go in there?

Rainbow dash have thought that discord would never suspect her new abilities that she and her friends gain that night at the fall formal.

Rainbow dash:(showing her wings) Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about these babies! I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time.

Then a Rainbow dash flies right to the maze but she fall to the ground as she turn to find her wings gone.

Rainbow dash: My wings !

Only a few seconds later Flutter shy later out a scream. Then Twilight ailcorn wings and magic were gone ,Rarity too .

Twilight & Rarity: (screams)my magic,your magic

But our blue hero still had his for some strange reason

Sonic : I still have my speed by why?

Discord appeared, laughing as lightning crashed and roar

Discord: (Laughing at the harmonic 7)You–You should see the looks on your faces priceless !

Twilight: give us our powers back!

Discord :You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game: no flying, no magic, and especially no super speed(poking Sonic's belly with the elbow and then wink) .

Twilight: The first rule?

Discord:The second rule is everybody has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, everybody!

He vanished the next instant. But the harmonic seven rush to start of the maze

Sonic: we'll have those elements hands in no time if work together .

This have earned Sonic a cheer form the mane six but was cut short grass hedge split the friends soon that began to panic not Twilight .

Twilight: Stay calm, guys! Everybody head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there!

Applejack was quickly running through the maze, trying to find her way to the center. It wasn't until she stopped at a set of three apples. Then rolled away , this tempted her to follow . She followed them to a field full of apple trees.

Applejack: What in tar-nation? Where am I?

All of the apples on the trees fell off and began forming as they began to circle around her Faces began to appear on the apples' faces, a sinister look adorned each of their faces, they began laughing,

Applejack: Who are y'all?

red apples:The keepers of the grove of truth. You may ask us...

light-red apples:...one question...

green apples :...past, future or present

Red apples:...but be warned...

Light red apples: ...that the truth...

Green apples: ..may not be pleasant...

Applejack:All right then. I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord. What's gonna come of this mission we're on? also...what will happen to Sonic ...?

Applejack and the apple move toward a pond .

All Apples: For the answer you seek...,Go ahead, take a peek...

Applejack look into the water as told and the scene she saw being displayed her and friend but no Sonic.

Rainbow dash:I hope I never see you again!

Pinkie pie &Rarity : Fine!

Twilight : It's settled then

Twilight's words were final as the friends split away from each other, each heading in a different direction but the Twilight hear a giant crash as she turned to find a hedgehog with dark fur the was once cobalt blue

Evil Sonic: going Somewhere Princess Twilight ?

Twilight : (hand glow lavender energy ) Sonic I don't want to hurt you

This caused the dark hedgehog to laugh

Evil-Sonic:( laughing) hurt you already hurt my enough now it's time I hurt you.

The evil hedgehog rushed at Twilight as the sense faded

Applejack:No! Our friendship over and Sonic Evil !

Over Applejack was Discord had controlled the 3apples the interior time as puppet .Discord hauntingly laugh , the draconequus placed a finger on Applejack's head and said this words.

Applejack:It can't be true! It just can't!

Discord:When all the truth does is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take.

Discord's voice began to hypnotizing Applejack then at that her skin slowly became gray as all of the apples nearly went right by her before noticing her.

Twilight:Applejack! Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?"

She questioned her friend.

Applejack: (quick to lie) I was talking to... uh... nobody! Nobody whatsoever!

Twilight: (confused) What?

Applejack: Nothing. We best be going.

Twilight: Did Applejack just...come on, Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie!

On the other side of the maze, We find Pinkie pie hopping through the she came across balloons that filled the garden that could only be the works of discord.

Pinkie pie: Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen! It's the first balloon garden I've ever seen, but still!

She then fell face first into a pile of mud, she lifted her head to see balloon string wrapped around her leg, that was why she fall. It was then all of the balloons in the garden started surrounding her and laugh at her fall .

Pinkie pie: Hey! What gives?

Suddenly, discord appeared on a balloon.

Discord :What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh?

Pinkie pie didn't seem like she was having a good time to.

Pinkie pie: It's different. They're laughing at me.

Discord: It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time.

Discord said but Pinkie pie didn't agree.

Pinkie pie : My friends laugh with me, not at me.

Pinkie corrected him.

Discord:Oh really?

As he questioned her answer . he laugh as other balloons that had faces of Sonic,Twilight,Rainbow dash,Flutter shy , Applejack, Rarity and ever their newest friend Sunset shimmer , they continued laughing at her.

Pinkie pie:No! Stop it!

Discord :(starting to hypnotize Pinkie) Oh, poor Pinkie Pie. And here I thought laughter made you happy.

Pinkie's pink skin had change into gray as her sadness became anger.

Pinkie pie: Happy? I don't think so.

All the balloons in the garden popped. As then was Twilight and Applejack walked into the garden.

Twilight: Pinkie! Are we glad to see you!

But Pinkie roared in anger at her

Pinkie pie: Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?

Twilight: surprised by Pinkie's greeting)Pinkie?,What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her No, it couldn't be..

Applejack: (lies)I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie.

Twilight: Weird, Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us.

Rarity:I wasn't expecting outdoor sports. (Slam into a stone wall)Oh my...

Rarity had encounter a diamond in stone the process of looking at the dazzling, beautiful gems, Discord had appeared in the diamond.

Discord: Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity. You've found the one thing in Canterlot that could rival my face for sheer beauty. What do you think? You like? His eyes look into Rarity's stared into them.

Rarity: Yes... I like very much... (Shake off discord's hypnosis) No! No, I shan't succumb to such fabulous,Must... get to the center... to meet... the others.I couldn't take it anymore! Mine!

She pounced at the stone wall punching through the strong stone structure with her bare hands,as she channels thought her pale skin becomes gray.

Rarity: Well, Rarity. It took forever, but it was worth it. Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome hunk of a diamond? Now to get you home.

With this said, she to heft the the so called "diamond" onto her back, her hands holding it up and her back to keep it form falling . The wall had collapsed as Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie pie had come in.

Twilight :Rarity! Are we glad to see... Why are you carrying a humongous boulder?

Twilight saw Rarity holding up a boulder not a diamond. This response had made Rarity drop the boulder to the ground and glared at Twilight.

Rarity: What do you mean, "boulder"? This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine. Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square! It's about time I get something before YOU did!.

Rarity once again placed her boulder On her back from , as Pinkie pie, Applejack , confused Twilight followed.

Flutter shy hide herself inside bush then jumped out then 3 winged insect scared her right back in,

Flutter shy :( seeing that their butterflies) Oh, wait a minute,Butterflies? Wait! Don't leave me here!

Butterflies : Flutter shy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?

Flutter shy: Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me.

Butterflies: Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are.

Flutter shy: Not at all. I'm weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding.

Butterflies :Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?.

Flutter shy: Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be.

Discord gave up using his butterfly method and place a finger of angrily Flutter shy's head

Discord:Oh, for goodness sake! You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be cruel. Arrivederci!

he had vanished as Flutter shy's head and eyes where hypnotized then maze wall came down to reveal Twilight and the others.

Twilight:Flutter shy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face. This awful labyrinth is getting to everybody.

Flutter shy:Aw, boo-hoo! Why don't you wave your magic Tricks around and make everything alright?

Twilight : Uh...,Flutter shy?

Flutter shy :Oh, that's right, you can't.

Flutter shy shoved Twilight out her way then trips Pinkie to the side, as laughter let out of Applejack's mouth.

Twilight: What is happening to my friends?

Pinkie pie: (gets up and bark at Applejack) And what are you laughing at?

Applejack(lies)Chocolate milk.

Rarity :Little help here .

Twilight come to her aid she lifted the other side of the boulder.

Rarity:Thanks Twilight.

Twilight: Your welcome- .

Twilight was cut off

Rarity: But don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live.

Now we turn our attention to a Speeding blur ,this no other than Sonic the hedgehog who still questioned why he still had his speed. But the hedgehog to keep moving for the center until he hears a laughter Sonic :(stops) Huh?

The Laughter draws Sonic closer to it . Sonic runs to it but nothings there not even mane six in site.

Sonic:(ears raffle ) I know that you discord , Show yourself !

Sonic wasn't happy with discord form bring back painful memories Discord appear behind Sonic making him turn to draconequus , his action he placed a finger on the Hedgehog's head as he started to hypnotize him.

Discord: Sonic Liston closely , your love maybe you element but hate shall make you stronger.

Sonic's eye swirled the hedgehog wobble as then he regain balance as his fur became a grayish blue , eyes changed form emerald green to Robin blue.

Discord: When the time come right ,you will destroy Twilight Then around the corner Twilight and other came in .

Twilight : (hugs Sonic)finally ,Sonic I knew wouldn't give in.

Twilight was pushed off by Sonic the hedgehog.

Twilight (getting up off the ground)what that for !

Twilight's fall earned her a snicker form the girls except Pinkie who grow madder at the sound of laughter.

Sonic: (cross his arms)I don't like hugs , let just get out of here!

Sonic walk past the girls and Twilight start analysis how her friends acted .

Twilight : Applejack lies , Pinkie pie angry, Rarity hoards,Flutter shy cruel and Sonic is a different story the only one left Rainbow dash .

Rainbow dash once again is found chasing a cloud

Rainbow dash:I've got you now, element.

She chased down, before finding Discord resting on a cloud hung between two trees, a pair of sunglasses on his face.

Discord:Oh. I can see why you like these clouds so much.(He said as he patted it) Very plush.

Rainbow dash: Get off there and put 'em up! Come on! Let's go!

The rainbow hair girls said, putting her fists up and hopping on her toes, she ready to fight discord.

Discord: Hey, I'm here to deliver a message.

Rainbow dash: I've got a message for you too!

Discord:Listen closely, this is important. A weighty choice is yours to make. The right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you.

At the snap of his finger the thunder cloud from before floated up and began swirling, showing her an image of Cloudsdale crumbling.

Rainbow dash: Cloudsdale? Crumble... without me? No!

Suddenly gift-box appear in front of them.

Discord :That box contains your wings. You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering this maze. Your choice.

Meanwhile the 5 friends walked thought the maze as Rarity lagged with her diamond as then rainbow hair figure walking toward them.

Applejack: is that Rainbow dash ?Twilight : yes it is !

Rainbow dash chosen to still and help,cloudsdale maybe her hometown but she live in canterlot now with her friends.

Rainbow dash: discord tried hypnosis me into go back tocloudsdale but here to help my friends.

Suddenly the grassy maze wall sink in ground . Then antagonist draconequus appear holding an odd umbrella in hand .Discord: Oh come on Rainbow dash!, you have taken my offer my dear, since didn't the game over and I win!Discord snapped at the girls a earn wings and magic back then discord laughs as his said

Discord :Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!

His laugh as thunder crash and roars Twilight and Rainbow look as the as seem to late to stop discord.

To Be Continued...


	2. Return to harmony Act 2

Recently on Sonic the hedgehog & Equestria girls,Sonic and his friends meet the evil draconequus known as discord planing to plumber canterlot in chaos and disharmony. Has the friends find out that discord as hidden the elements of harmony in the Canterlot labyrinth , but little this was just a false Applejack,Pinkie pie , Rarity,Flutter shy even the heroic Sonic the hedgehog gain new weird behaviors. Now we began our adventure with Discord dying of laughter . But pinkie has address him.

Pinkie Pie: And what are you laughing at!?

Discord: Oh, you girls are just the most fun I've had in eons.

Pinkie Pie: Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pinkie Pie!

Flutter shy: Oh, yeah? Well ha, ha.

Pinkie pie: Quit it!

Flutter shy: No. Ha, ha.

Pinkie Pie: Quit it!

Flutter shy: No. Ha ha-ha ha ha.

Then Applejack walked up to Rarity who was with her "diamond "

Applejack: Uh... Rarity? This here diamond of yours? Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together.

Rarity then karate kicked Applejack due to her lie.

Rarity: HI-YAH! Try it, punk. He's mine. All mine!

Twilight and Rainbow confused on what has happen to their friend

Twilight : Girls, why are you all acting like this?

But she only get Sonic crossed his arms and turning away

Sonic: Humph!

But Pinkie pie is still being bullied by flutter shy but Twilight attempts to remind them.

Pinkie Pie: Quit it! Stop it!

Twilight Sparkle: We need to stick together.

Flutter shy: Ha, ha.

Now discord entertain by the girls argument sitting a chair eating popcorn.

Discord: It's just too entertaining.

Twilight angered by his pleasure she turn and yells

Twilight: Stop it, Discord. You're not playing fair!

Discord: I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello?

Rainbow dash: How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?

But instead of an answer from the draconequus this earn them a laugh.

Discord: Oh, wait, did you...? How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth?

Sonic: You two idiots can't hear what he said"Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began."

Discord: why thank you Sonic!, I never said they were in the labyrinth.

Twilight : But...but...

Discord: Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle. Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak.

Discord was gone ,It began to Rain chocolate milk again.

Pinkie Pie: Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!

Twilight : Think, Twilight, think! Find the Elements back where you where you began.

Flutter shy have started miss with Rarity.

Rarity: Don't touch my gem!

Flutter shy: I'm touching your gem, Rarity. Ha, ha.

Pinkie Pie: What 'chu laughin' at?

Twilight : Ugh. I just want to go home... Wait a minute... Home! ,Back where you began!

Rainbow dash:The Elements must be at Sonic's house!

The dis-harmonic 7 head back to Sonic's house where the adventure began.

Twilight: Come on, guys. I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the house, I have a book that I just know can give us a clue.

But Twilight trampled but a stampede of long legged bunnies turns out one of them was Flutter shy's.

Flutter shy: Good boy, Angel. Mama's so proud.

Applejack: Wow, I can see so much better now. (Slips)I meant to do that.

After Applejack slip on soapy ground so does Twilight .

Twilight : (Slips)Discord's turned the road into soap!

After Twilight say draconequus come skating on soapy pathway.

Discord: Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved canterlot , and these are only my first of changes.

Pinkie Pie: (Pinkie pie skates by)This may look like fun, but it's not.

Then he picked up Twilight and showing her how the new canterlot would be.

Discord: Picture it. The chaos capital of the world.

But it was too dark for her to see

Twilight Sparkle: I can't picture anything. It's too dark.

Discord: (Drops Twilight)Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not.

Twilight : Canterlot, the chaos capital of the world? Not if I have anything to say about it.

Flutter shy: Don't worry, you won't.

Twilight looks around search for Sonic.

Twilight : Um, Rainbow dash have you seen Sonic?

Rainbow dash : ( shake her head)I think when it became dark sonic had run off.

Meanwhile, Sonic siting in a tree then Sonic heard a voice in he head take belongs to discord

Discord: Sorry my boy, but I was dealing you friends.

Sonic: I 'am don't have friends .

Discord: Well we can't rule canterlot if they 're in the way .

Sonic:(evilly chuckled ) leave that to me.

Sonic jumps out of the tree landing on his feet as ran in the distance.

Finally reaching Sonic's house Rainbow dash enters the house first as Twilight tried to get the rest of the girls inside.

Twilight : Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please?

Applejack: I absolutely refuse.

Flutter shy: With pleasure.

Pinkie Pie: I hate this place!

Rarity with her"diamond" refuse to go inside.

Twilight: Pleeeease, we gotta hurry!

Rarity: Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to. The second I go in, you'll have your Rainbow hair girlfriend come and take Tom!

Twilight : Tom?

Rarity: Well, it's not going to work.

Twilight : You're not going in without him, are you?

Rarity: Mm-mm.

Twilight Sparkle: Fine!

Meanwhile inside Sunset shimmer was inside reading until a cold bucket of water splashed in the face.

Sunset : What did you do that for, Flutter shy?

Flutter shy: 'Cause you just looked so peaceful.

Sunset: I...uh...huh?

suddenly a loud crash burst the wall of the house Twilight had throw "Tom" though it.

Rarity: Careful, Twilight! You'll ruin his beautiful finish.

Twilight : Oh, for the love of...

Sunset: Twilight,Rainbow dash, what's going on? Why does everybody look so...gray?

Rainbow dash:Don't ask.

Twilight: We need you to help us find something.

But then Flutter shy hovering over the 3 girls with a bucket.

Flutter shy: Hey, Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless?

Twilight : Flutter shy, I've had just about enough...

But she was unable to finish because Flutter shy had splash with water .

Flutter shy: Your face!

Sunset: What's happened to everybody?

Applejack: I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Sunset shimmer.

Twilight : No time to explain. We've got to find the reference guide that i bought with me form Equestria , which may Elements of Harmony before someone does something she'll regret!

Sunset: The Elements of Harmony? Oh, I know exactly where that book is. Found it!Sunset shimmer quickly runs to the bookshelf as she then pulls out reference guide only for Flutter shy to swipe for her hands .

Flutter shy: Hah!

Twilight : Flutter shy, you'd better give me that book!

Flutter shy: Keep away!

With this said Twilight finds herself struggling to get the book back

Twilight : Hey! Applejack, give me that book!

Applejack: I don't have any book.

Twilight : Pinkie! You guys! Stop it right now!

Rarity: Mine!

Twilight : Hey, do you even know what you just stole?

Rarity: No, but if you want it, I want it!

Twilight : Give me back that book!

Twilight Sparkle: Where is she?

Where's Rarity?

Applejack: Beats me.

Twilight : Lies!

Soon a Cat-fight breakout as then Twilight mangers to escape with reference guide in hand as then Rainbow dash and Sunset shimmer guard her from the other girls.

Twilight : Get back! All of you! This is my book, and I'm going to read it! (gasp )The Elements!

Rainbow dash: Discord make us go thought the maze when they were here all along!

Sunset: This is great! Now you guys can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal!

Twilight : See, girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together!

But Twilight saw that her discord friend s didn't even care about what she said.

Rainbow dash : You don't even care, do you?

All: No!

Twilight Sparkle: I never thought it would happen. My friends... have turned into complete JERKS! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And... big crown thingy! Come on, everybody, let's go!

Sunset: But Twilight, aren't you missing somebody ?

Twilight Sparkle: Nope. We've got the loyalist, the lair,the grump, the hoarder, and the brute. That just about covers it.

Sunset: But what about Sonic?

Twilight then place the element of love on top for Sunset shimmer's head

Twilight : Congratulations, Sunset shimmer, you're the new Sonic the hedgehog. Now let's go!

Sunset shimmer: (gasp)Me? ,But I'm still learning about friendship and what if he finds out I've been impersonating him? That won't end well.

Twilight : Too bad, you're Sonic now . Now let's go defeat Discord so we don't ever have to talk to each other again!

All (expect Rarity): Yeah! Woo-hoo!

Twilight stop seeing the Rarity would not live "Tom " this anger her as she then chucked Tom outside.

Twilight Sparkle: Move! Look out, here comes Tom!

Outside near a tree was discord as Twilight walked with her discorded friend expect Rainbow dash and Sunset has he noticed the necklaces around their necks.

Discord:Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying!

Rainbow dash: Yeah ,I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!

Discord smirk as he then summoned a pair of sunglasses.

Discord: I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now. Fire when ready.

Discord mocked as he then placed a target on his stomach for them to blast.

Twilight:Formation, now!

Twilight yelled back at her friends,As they walked up to her, however twilight had caught Sunset shimmer trying to leave .

Twilight: Sonic, get over here!

Both Sunset shimmer then walked into Sonic missing spot behind with the others.

Twilight: Alright, let's get this over with.

As the elements all started glowing and the group, expect Sunset shimmer were lifted from the ground and glowed. Discord actually lowered his shades in concern, but without the real welder of the element of love the element of harmony are nothing but trash.

Twilight:What's going on?

Discord: Well you can't defeat me if you don't have all but one.

Discord has snapped his finger as on a hilltop discorded Sonic was watching as then at snap of discord's finger Sonic robin blue eye to blood red a he bolted to down beside Discord.

Sonic: (evilly chuckles) Yea miss me ?

Discord: After seeing that element of harmony are dead it to destroy the one spark them all Sonic...

Sonic turn his red eye at the Darconquss waiting the word since part one .

Discord : Destroy!

Sonic then bolt at Twilight grabbing her by her shirt and slammed to the ground , Twilight lay flat in the ruined ground but she recovered as then Twilight teleport behind the Discorded Hedgehog only seeing the back of his quills Twilight the charged a lavender ball of energy at him but Sonic quickly reacted appearing right of Twilight face kick her in stomach send Twilight in the sky ,Sonic spin-dashed into The alicorn humanoid as then Sonic then axe kick her back as a crack caused her to scream in pain .

Rainbow- dash: (watching the battle from the ground) Twilight !

Sunset: Rainbow dash you got save her, she'll be Killed!

Rainbow dash: leave it to me!

The Pegasus humanoid flew onto the sky her then reached Sonic and Twilight ,She saved her before Sonic could deliver the final blow.

Sonic: how cute Rainbow dash playing hero ?

Cleverly Sonic homing attacks Rainbow dash in the back causing her to crash in the ground with Unconscious Twilight sparkle.

Sonic: Aw look like I won (place his sneaker on Rainbow dash back)

Sonic then twisted her wing as she scream at top of her lungs as the her head clasped on the ground .

Sonic: did you really then you stand a chance against me?, now i see how weak friendship a gotten ,

Discord make the girls back to normal .

Discord: Sonic are you crazy then they will to use element of harmony .

Sonic: No they won't , without me the element of harmony can't use .

Discord snapped his he fingers has Applejack,Pinkie pie, Flutter shy and Rarity where all restore to their color and normal personalities.

Discord: Well this proved one thing Discord rules and Celestia drools ( breakdown into laughter)

the friends the where discorded where restored Sonic commanded Discord to do they all couldn't recap what had happen recently

Applejack: what just happen

Pinkie pie: my head hurts

Flutter shy: were are we

Rarity: why is this rock by me?

Sunset shimmer: help me, Rainbow dash and Twilight their hurt .

All:grasp

The restores Friends had saw that Twilight and Rainbow Dash where defeated because

Discorded Sonic power was too strong to handle but now the question rise will the mane six restore Sonic the hedgehog back to his heroic ways or will Sonic become deadly new villain among his friends .

To be continued...


	3. Return to harmony Act 3

So far Twilight and her friend have found the element of harmony attempting to stop Discord but realized that they need every friend in order for the elements to work, not we return as Twilight and Rainbow dash are still unconscious form their major butt-kicking to Sonic. Twilight has slash mark on her stomach sonic spin dash cutting her and Rainbow dash's twisted wing Form Sonic's brutal finisher,Somehow the mane six most find away way to restore Sonic before it late .Our Stories began with Sonic laughing up a storm about how he destroyed Twilight and Rainbow dash last chapter.

Sonic: Now, with the harmony out of the way we can rule canterlot .

Discord: yes but there one task I need of you to do .

Not far away was a little blue bird who overheard the conversation between Sonic and Discord as he flew to deliver the message to Flutter shy.

Meanwhile at Sonic's house , Rarity closed the front door after getting ride of "Tom".Applejack : You're relationship with Tom over already?

Rarity narrowed her eyes at Applejack.

Rarity: We'll never speak of this again!

Upstairs Twilight and Rainbow dash both rap bandages for the lost to Sonic.

Twilight : I guest I'll find the shatter glasses be myself.

Soon Rainbow dash placed her hands on Twilight ' dash: No you won't I'll find with you!

Twilight formed a Smile but quickly fade in a frown as then caused tears to streams down her lavender face.

Suddenly a piles of letter form the princess had appear.

Rainbow dash:(looking at the piles of letters)um what's that?

Twilight ( confused why they where here) the Friendship report I use to the princess when I was Pony.

Twilight use her magic as then she open the letter as Rainbow dash set besides her and Twilight began to reading some of the earlier things she had written about friendship to the princess, a green aura outlined her and Rainbow dash as They remove their bandages only to find no bruise at all.

Rainbow dash:What just happen ?

Twilight : Own bruise heal from friendshipTwilight then analyze what she had said , she jumps up with joy as now she has a idea to get Sonic back.

Twilight : Friendship heals wounds that it!Rainbow dash: Um I'm a little lost

Twilight : remember to discord had anger Sonic about his past that was wound the discord open.

Rainbow dash: so then we heal with Friendship.

Twilight : correct!, I need to make memory spell that will restore Sonic

Rainbow dash: Thanks great in all but we don't know where he is.

Suddenly Flutter shy who was nice once again came in with news.

Flutter shy:My animal friends told take discord is sending Sonic get something a cloudsade .

Twilight : alright girl get ready time to get our hero back.

The mane6 reached Cloudsade only to find it abandon , they looked all around for him

Rainbow dash: (anger) Finding a rodent isn't easy

Flutter shy:(scolds Rainbow dash) No Rainbow dash ,Sonic not rodent, his our friend.

Then in the sky was Sonic relaxing on pink cloud as then rip a piece off and ate it

Twilight:( Spots Sonic) Sonic !

Sonic:(smiled) Hey guys!

Twilight : Sonic you only element missing you have help : Friendship sucks!, I just beat you and Rainbow dash butts last chapter ,now excuse me I'm taking a nap

Rarity: he must really like that cloud

Applejack: Yea same way discord got you to like that cheap rock was a bonafide diamond.

Rarity:(glares at Applejack)I thought we agreed to never speak of that again.

Twilight :(looking at the clouds)Time for plan B

While Sonic slept, theMane 6 walked unearth the pink cloud .

Twilight :Okay, Flutter shy, you grab Sonic and hold him down. Applejack will bring him down from this with rope so I can cast the memory spell on him.

Twilight explained the plan as Flutter shy gave an affirmative.

Flutter shy :Got it!

She fly up to Sonic , instead holding down him as she was told to do. she poked him causing the hedgehog to wake up

.

Flutter shy: Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit?

Twilight face-palmed because flutter shy hadn't stick to the plain.

Sonic : Nice try! discord your problem, not mine.

With that said he jumped off the pink cloud leaving the others in the dust.

Twilight:Come on, Flutter shy, we've got to catch him. Applejack now !

At the sound of her name, Applejack threw a rope at Sonic, unfortunately, both Pinkie and Rarity's feet were tied in the rope and they were pulled and now were only being dragged on the ground by Sonic , now the rope was tied around he waist.

Rarity(screaming)Pinkie, You were supposed to secure the rope!

Pinkie pie:(nervously smile) Oops.

Applejack ran after her tied up friends .

Applejack:Rarity, Pinkie, hold on! Y'all are slowing him down!

In the sky Rainbow dash , Twilight ,and Flutter shy the one who screw up the plain are fly over head of action,Rarity saw Flutter shy flying as yelled to get her attention .

Rarity: Flutter shy!, would you be a dear and fly faster, please?

Flutter shy:(tears in her eyes)I can't!

Twilight:If you can't catch Sonic, Discord wins!

Twilight yelled down at her to motivation Flutter shy,Which seemed to do the trick.

Flutter shy:That big... dumb... meanie! Flutter shy dashed forward at faster pace than before.

Once they caught up to the speedster, Flutter shy the tackle Sonic to the ground as then Twilight called out to Applejack.

Twilight:Okay, Applejack, last rope! Make it count!

With that said, Applejack threw the rope at Sonic and it wrapped around him waist effectively causing him to slam face first into the the harmonic 7 would return,Twilight charged the magic as energy was growing form her hand on her face.

Sonic:(struggle to escape the ropes)Lemme go! I don't need you guys!

Twilight placed her hands on Sonic's forehead, filling his mind with memories and giving his cobalt blue color back and his heroic heart too.

Sonic: (moans) my head, why I'm tied up like a criminal?

Rainbow dash: It's a lot explain

Sonic was untied as then as he attacked by a group hug. But then a group of people run in fear.

Twilight : Maybe it to early for a group hug.

Back at Canterlot , Discord sit on his throne drinking form a glass filled with chocolate milk ,finishing it he throw the empty glass on the the harmonic 7 arrived in front of him but also noticed that they had the elements of harmony. Discord chuckled softy , still confident of their inability to defeat then spit out brown liquid out of his mouth , surprised that Sonic was restored to normal.

Sonic: hey discord !, enjoying your sip of chocolate milk because it's the last you'll get !

Discord: but how?, I could only do that.

Sonic : you think your only one with magic , So does Twilight.

Discord: (laughter) but Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing

Sonic: No, it's Friendship is way past cooler then chaos will ever, I learn throughout is crisis you caused us ,is that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for!

Sonic turned as the mane six cheered, but discord hand glowed yellow as he pulled sonic toward as then the mane six grasped

Discord:Oh, Sonic, don't lie to me. I'm the one who made you against friendship. Will you ever learn?

as Discord dinged Sonic in the air with his magic,Twilight appeared between the two as she rescued sonic.

Twilight: You okay?

Sonic: Never better, but it time to end this !

Discord:Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements. Friend me. Just make it quick. I'm missing some excellent chaos here.

Now that the seven heroes can wield their elements, they combine their powers and fire a giant Sonic rainbow-boom at the darconquus as his watches in horror before he is turn to stone once again. the Stoned villain has fall form his throne as discord chaos and disharmony in Canterlot has been Pinkie pie isn't so happy about it.

Pinkie pie: Man, No more chocolate rain

Her friends laugh at her but suddenly Pinkie pie bounced back with a perfect idea, but someone doesn't agree with.

Pinkie pie: I known what we came do have a sleepover

Sonic: Oh brother

~END~


	4. Sleepover party

It's been a month after the defeat of discord an evil darconquss seeking to plumber Canterlot into chaos and disharmony but luckily Sonic and his friends were able to stop him, Today is Friday as the girls wait outside the school for a certain someone.

Applejack: Where the hay is hedgehog?

So far after defeating discord Sonic has spent less time hanging out with his only focus on finding mirror shatter pieces.

Twilight: I'm not quite sure where his, probably when looking another mirror piece.

Rarity: I swear when Sonic just need to relax and spent time with us.

Rainbow- dash: yeah, his acting like lone wolf lately.

Sunset shimmer: Sonic seem to be take this too seriously

Meanwhile, in the downtown as jewelry store was being robber by a group of three known has the diamond dogs, people panic as other run like chicken with their heads cut off.

Rover: Spot, Fido don't make this harder than it to be.

Both: Yes sir!

The diamond dogs have different look then regular dog these three wear jackets and diamond-studded collars but they walking on their hind legs and all fours, but also have gorilla-like forelegs and short stubby spiked tails. These mutt attracted to gems which also includes jewelry. Spot and Fido handle the hostages while Rover head for the safe, inside the safe are the seven chaos emeralds that Sonic used to fight against Sunset shimmer months ago. As the volt opens rover's mouth hang as the emerald get off a bright flash.

Rover: Sweet, Mother of god it's beautiful!

But then a blue blur passed by Rover causing him to fall , then the blur enter the volt taking all seven chaos emeralds as the blue blur reviled itself to be Sonic.

Sonic: Man, for a bunch of mutts you really need to cover your holes.

Rover: Hey! Those emerald belong to me!

Sonic: (look at the chaos emeralds) No, don't see your name anywhere.

Rover grow angry with Sonic which Rover reacted by charging at him but knowing Sonic quickly move aside causing Rover to land inside the volt .Sonic then grabbed the other two and placed them inside the volt until the police came.

Policeman: thank you, Sonic, We been looking for this guy's long time.

Sonic: No problem officer

As the police drove away, Sonic then realize he so be seeing his friends

Sonic: (looking at his watch) Oh carp, schools out I got get back

Sonic boosted thought the city heading for canterlot, in seconds Sonic makes cool entrance expecting a warm welcome, but instead eight angry friends giving him the death-stare.

Sonic :( Trying sugarcoat the girls) Hey girls, I found another shatter mirror piece, and then guess what? Fought some robbers at bank.

Twilight: (scalds Sonic) so look someone care more about being a hero than being a friend.

Rainbow-dash: What happen to use helping you?

Sunset shimmer: What about school?

Sonic: School shlool, I have good grades.

Twilight: you have a D+ in history

Sonic: What! But that my favorite class

Applejack: Sugar-cube, you don't seem to be acting you normal-self lately what going on?

Sonic: (sighs) Okay after we stopped Discord and hearing how he tried to brake us apart, It made me think what if other villain would attempt the same thing but success. that's why I been skipping school, that way don't bring you guys on adventures with me because I fear something bad will happen.

Sonic sadly sit on the stairs and stare down at the floor, then Twilight bends down to his height but was pushed out the way by Rainbow dash as then she kisses him on his muzzle, Rainbow's romantic action not only angered Twilight but helped her realize that isn't only one with feeling for Sonic .

Twilight :( shakes off what just happen) Sonic , we know that you're trying to do what right , it's different went live back on möbius , besides you us now.

Sonic: I'm sorry ladies for ditching, Twilight right I can't do things along anymore because we'll do it together as...

Applejack: (cut off sonic) a Team

Sonic: No, as friends

Suddenly, Pinkie pie jump in the middle of the conversation, as then advice a plain for her and her friends.

Pinkie pie: I can up with the most Super-duper idea ever.

Sonic: let on us Pinkie

Pinkie pie: Okay so you know how we stopped Discord?

Rainbow-dash: yeah but what does this have to do with your idea?

Pinkie pie: Of course it does silly, we never got a chance to celebrate our victory so my super-duper idea is... party!

This left our blue hero confused due to the fact being a hero for 16 years, he didn't know what the hell sleepover was

Sonic: Sleepover?

The girls stare at Sonic shocked that he didn't know a sleepover was, then Pinkie pie began to plumber Sonic with questions.

Pinkie pie: what! You never ever spent the at your friend's house and did fun things like ...

Applejack: play video games

Rarity: dancing

Then Rainbow dash had to ruin the moment with her sinister look as she said

Rainbow-dash: (evil laughs) and tell scary stories

Sunset shimmer: (punches Rainbow-dash in the shoulder) Great know you Fluttery-shy

Flutter-shy: (shaking in fear) please no

Sonic: are sure? I mean I would be the only male that will be there.

Rarity: Sonic darling you been working hard, sometimes in live gonna take thing slow

Sonic :( crosses his arms) I don't like going slow

Twilight: she right we can find other pieces another day.

Sonic: Alright, after the fall formal it's been a while since we actually did something awesome together.

The girls cheer but excitement died quickly when sonic hauls them

Sonic: but there one small problem, I don't have pajamas

The head to Rarity's store so that Sonic can have Pajamas for tonight, as they arrive sonic ask quickly grabbed by Rarity as she tailors the hedgehog.

Rarity: Oh still, you're making this harder than it has to be.

Sonic:(barely can speak) little too tight

After getting Sonic size down Rarity designing Sonic pajamas pattern. the pattern consist of green emerald and golden ring ,after adding the finishing touches Rarity gives sonic the pajamas as Sonic runs into the fitting room quickly coming wearing his pajamas.

Rainbow-dash: whoa your look awesome

Sonic: I Know, thanks Rares

Rarity: you must stridently welcome

Twilight: okay then now that Sonic has his pajamas so now the rest of us can get ready, we'll meet at Pinkie's at 4, come on sonic.

Sonic : alright a see ya later and I'll bring me wiiU.

Pinkie:(Yells at the two) hold down !, you need to bring swimsuit

Twilight: why?

Pinkie pie: because I have a pool though chill before nightfall

On the walk to Sonic's house Twilight and Sonic walked side by side with each other . Without Sonic noticing Twilight stare at the hedgehog as she to daydream.

Twilight :(thinks to herself) You know he really does look cute.

Sonic then turn his head looking directly at her, Causing Twilight's cheek to become rose red she quickly turns her head away from him ,but not paying attention she slipped landed in a puddle as then Sonic can to her aid.

As Twilight was help up by her blue crush she response in the most awkward way.

Sonic :( looking at Twilight's face) you okay there, Twi?

Twilight :( nervous laughing) you know me! Always trying to make a big splash around here. Cause I fell in a puddle... and splashed!

She quickly walk ahead of Sonic to avoid any more questions from him which make Sonic wonder.

Sonic: she never act that weird before

At 4:00 on the dot as Sonic and Twilight arrive Pinkie's house, the door had opened as Pinkie pie and the rest of the girls greeted them as they walked in.

Pinkie pie: Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, know we guys would make it

Rainbow-dash: Did you bright the wiiU?

Sonic: (show her the bag) did you have ask

As they enter the house Twilight when to go change into her swimsuit , Sonic of course didn't instead he waited at pool laying underneath a umbrella wearing his way past cool sunglasses listening some sick tunes on the radio feeling very relaxed.

Sonic: (to himself) Man, I have to admit that this party look pretty cool, but there no way I'm getting in that pool.

? : OOOh Sonic

Sonic then turn his head to the direction the voice came from only for Sonic to have his jaw drop low at the sexy sight of his female friend in bikinis, but then his muzzle became rose red.

Twilight: Oh me, Sonic you got sunburn on your muzzle, here let me help you

Twilight rubbed some sunscreen on his muzzle as Rainbow dash watched she only grow jealous

Twilight: Feel better

Sonic's muzzle returned to their normal peach state, as then Pinkie pie walked to the radio and changed the station to hype music

Pinkie pie: (dancing) what you are waiting for, LET'S PARTY!

Her friends cheeked as they join her they danced, swam (except Sonic), finally the girls had plain to drag Sonic into the pool.

Rainbow dash: Hi, I bet you can't make a bigger splash than me

Her boast made sonic chuckle

Sonic: Sorry Rainbow dash but I'm not going anywhere near that pool.

Rainbow dash: and why not?

Sonic: because I don't want to

Rainbow dash: I see how it is, you're just too chicken to go inside the pool

Then the girls all made chicken sounds at Sonic which had encouraged his ego

Sonic: (points at the girls) you know what fine l'll prove to you all that I'm not chicken and make bigger splash then you.

He walked to the driving broad, Sonic then curled into his spin-ball form as he jumped high from the board into the sky as then he came falling straight

Down in the pool. The Sonic's cannonball had beaten Rainbow dash's pretty badly the girls cheered, but their blue hero stopped didn't swim up to the surface, then the Girls dive down and swam down to save him. At the bottom of the pool sonic lay unconscious in the deep end of the pool Twilight reached him first as the Sunset shimmer was right behind her, they came out of the water with Sonic, his wasn't even moving.

Flutter shy: maybe I should have told Sonic that hedgehog can't swim.

But this earned Flutter shy glare from her friends but they turn their attention to Sonic who's coughed as then he eyes led up as then he asked.

Sonic: did I win?

The girls giggled and were relieved that Sonic was okay, It was best that the pool wasn't the best idea so the eight friends change into their. The day slowly drifting into night as the friends decided to tell scary Stories Pinkie when first, her story took a strange turn of an even.

Pinkie pie: And then it got very, very quiet and suddenly they realized the balloons had never been inflated!

All but Flutter-shy was laughing she was spooked then she quickly hide under the bed

Flutter-shy: Oh no, not the balloons

Twilight: alright Rarity it's your turn

Rarity: Did I ever tell you about the night that the mannequin came to life and haunted all the costumes?

Rainbow dash: What happened?

Rarity: I just told you, darling. A mannequin came to life and haunted all the costumes.

Twilight: Um what about Sonic

Sonic: this story is called the clown statue it's one that one of buddies told back on Mobius, the story goes like this...

"A Girl in her teens, is babysitting for a family the parents are going out for a late dinner and movie date. The father tells the babysitter that once the children are in bed she should go into this specific room and watch TV there. The parents leave and soon the babysitter puts kid to sleep and goes to the room to watch TV. She tries watching TV, but she notice a clown statue in the corner of the room. She tries to ignore it for as long as possible, but it starts freaking her out so much that she can't handle it. She then leave the room to calling the partners and asks

Sonic :( pretending be the girl) Hey, the kids are in bed, but is it okay if I switch rooms? This clown statue is really creeping me out."

The girls were very attached to Sonic's story they have chills down their spine as then Sunset shimmer has the guts ask

Sunset shimmer: (shaking in fear) then what happened?

Sonic: "Well the farther take the phone from his wife and say Get the kids, go next door and call 911, she asked what's going on? But his only respond was go next door and once you call the police, she gets the kids and head for the door but it blocked by the creepy clown statue with knife in its blood dripping hand as it walks closer and closer and even close enough..."

Flutter-shy: (wearing a scary clown mask interrupts Sonic's story and jump scary the shit of her all her friend but Sonic.) Kill you!

The girls screamed to the top of their lung and pleaded to the clown to spare their lives, but the clown mask came off revealing to be Flutter-shy as then She and Sonic were dying in laughter

Sonic: (cry laughing) sure should have seen you face!

Rainbow dash: that was pretty good Flutter shy

Twilight: But I thought you didn't like scary stories that why you hide underneath the bed

Flutter-shy: Oh down it was all a part of plain.

All but Sonic and Flutter-shy: Plain?

Flutter-shy :( nodded her head) Yes, once Pinkie story was finish I hide underneath the bed to put on the clown.

Sonic: leaving me to tell the stories just for the proper time to jump scare.

Well the night grow stronger has the friends has decided to call it a night the go tuck into bed as Sonic curl up in between Rainbow dash and Twilight sparkle , the Sonic look out the window seeing a shooting star dance across the night sky.

Sonic: Best sleepover ever!

But no far from the window as a shadow in the tree the figure looked very similar to Twilight but she something doesn't feel right about her.

? : Rest well heroes because it's shall be your last.


	5. Author Chapter

HI its the Blue blur Blue bomber here to give an update now, personal want to thank Thatoneguy753 for being the first to read Heroes of friendship but that not what came her to talk to you fans about , yes must of you maybe wondering "what taking so long for me to upload new chapters on Fanfic?"

well to answer that question I'm writing on a new site similar to this but a little more cooler(no a fence ) called wattpad it really awesome ,So my plain is to publish my stories and allow submit them when I'm done.

and one more thing before I leave in two more month will mark my 1st anniversary of my 1st story Sonic the hedgehog and Equestria girls on July 7th, I know most people can agree with me that where some may grammar errors, So for my 1st fanfic anniversary I'm rewriting Sonic the hedgehog and Equestria girl will less errors and more awesome stuff and giving it the name: Sonic the hedgehog & Equestria:ADX! more info will explained on later date until then keep reading and loving PEACE!


	6. What do hedgehog dream of?

After a night of awesomeness of playing video games,telling scary stories and Sonic finally spending time with his the harmonic nine had fallen fast a sleep Sonic on the other hand was curl up in between Rainbow-dash and Twilight sparkle, he felt conformable in he spot but then Sonic his mind began to fade into a dream.

Inside his dream sonic was falling in the sky as then he land face first in the sand , he quickly pulled his head out of the to find himself on beach in the sky seagulls crow as people run toward the sea , Sonic decide to see if anyone of his friends are around the beach but found himself walking a circle .

Sonic:(tapping his feet on the sand) This is stupid , I can find anyone anywhere!

The furious hedgehog continue tapped his feet and he turn head when he heard a familiar voice .

Sonic Rainbow-dash ?,what are you doing here ?

Rainbow dash: Oh nothing just got done playing volleyball, So wanna hang out with me?

Sonic:I don't see anything wrong with that

Rainbow dash: (exited by Sonic's answer )Sweet!, I'm getting gonna get changed .

While Rainbow dash was gone Sonic got a pair of sunglasses,a beach towel found him a prefect spot for relaxing in summer sun but then Sonic's sunlight way blocked by a person's shadow.

Sonic:(lifts up his glasses) what now?

Sonic looked up and saw Rainbow dash in a bikini .the aesthetic site had caused the hedgehog's muzzle to turn dash was now on her hands and knees over sonic. Sonic felt a little uncomfortable but at the same a warm fuzzy feeling was happening inside his stomach.

Sonic: uh,what are you doing?

But there was no response form the Rainbow haired girl .she only close her eyes and slowly moving her head down towards Sonic's and Rainbow dash lips connected as then his dream had faded.

As the dream ends Sonic wake up. He looked around to see his sleeping friends to make short he didn't wake thenCurls up again and resume unfortunately his had phases into yet another dream.

In this dream,Sonic was sleeping peacefully underneath a red petal tree .Until a red petal gently landed on his ruffled his ears and open eyes he then sweep the petal off his nose . The hedgehog got up to find more red petals laying on the ground but he also noticed that they're going in one direction. Suddenly, a voice called form him.

?: Sonic

Then the warm fuzzy feeling had return inside his stomach again. Sonic followed the petal trail curious to find out who it was .Sonic found the voice to be very captivating as it draw him closer. Finally trail of red petals he halted at bed .Stunned by yet another aesthetic site.

Sonic:(blushing) What that!,Twi oh not again

It was Twilight sparkle in the bed ,the voice that was drawing Sonic had no type of clothing on her body but luckily her breast where covered by rose petals as her cutie mark showed on her ass. Sonic was unable to stop himself from this dream. He only walked to the edge of the bed . Twilight placed her lavender hands around Sonic red muzzle pulling as she one last thing before the dream was finished.

Twilight: Love me

As the dream ended Sonic jerk ups as he checking once again to see if he has awaken his friends form their sleep. Sonic quickly move around sleeping Rainbow dash and Twilight sparkle and headed to downstairs into the kitchen . when he reached downstairs he open the fridge only to find whip cream.

Sonic: How much whip cream does a girls ,like dawn !

?: Tell me about it

Sonic turns his head to find sunset shimmer walked in the kitchen.

Sunset shimmer: what are up doing up?

Sonic: (spaying whip cream in his mouth & then hand the whip cream to sunset shimmer) I had dream

Sunset shimmer:( take the whip cream in spray in her mouth) what about ?

Sonic: I don't know why but they were where very kinky Rainbow dash in bikini and Twilight she was wearing nothing all she was covered red rose petals !

Sunset shimmer: Wow that sound like...

but little did Sonic and Sunset shimmer known that Pinkie pie was listing to their conversation the entire Pinkie popped out of the corner interrupting Sunset shimmer.

Pinkie pie: Someone has a crush !

Quickly Sonic and Sunset shimmer clamped Pinkie's loud mouth with their hands.

Sunset shimmer: Pinkie shut it!, your can't be loud you might wake up the other

Sonic: Um, A little too late on that one

Soon Flutter-shy, Applejack and Rarity came into the kitchen. Due to Pinkie pie loud mouth had awaken then and also earn her anger glare for Sonic.

Pinkie pie: (Nervous laughs) Sorry?

Applejack: What in Tarnation is down here ?

Rarity: how is anyone suppose to get any beautie sleep with all this ruckus?

Sonic:shhh, you might wake the other two  
Flutter shy: (whispering)What going on?

Sonic heavily sigh and told to the girls about straight love dream with Rainbow dash and Twilight sparkle.

Sonic: And that's way I'm down here , I don't know what to do I mean I like them both

Flutter shy: that seems trouble

Rarity: If you want some advice , Find what they like about you the most. Your Speed and heroics or Your heart of peace and love.

Applejack:Yea but Rainbow dash isn't gonna play fair with Twilight.

Sonic: Right now I just want to sleep we'll figure it out later.

Sonic end the conversation short as he walked upstairs


	7. The Egg-army

It way another busy school day for the Harmonic eight . Today was the history final exam.

Teacher: Alright Class today is your final exam,please take everything off your desk expect a pencil and a piece of paper because you'll write an essay on the civil war .

Some students moaned knowing the exam would kill their grade. But Sonic and his friends weren't in any sign panic . They have spent countless hours of studying for this very moment.

Teacher:(start a timer) you may begin

Sonic began to write,but then he turned his head to the window. Sonic saw Dr. Eggman and his robot army handed for the though quickly,using his fast reflexes to finish he exam. He turned in his exam and bolted out the door. Then the girls look at the teacher,knowing in their eyes that they really wanted to help Sonic.

Teacher:(sighs) you may be excused

The girls quickly got out their seats and ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile in the front of the school, Students ran in fear as buzz-bomber flew after them. Three egg-robos trapped scootaloo,sweetie bell, and Applebloom . The robot closer toward the three little girls as they scream for in the nick of time Sonic destroyed the eggs-robos with he famous homing-attack.

Scootaloo: oh boy!, Sonic are we sure glad to see you.

Applebloom:yea if you never showed up we would have be goners for sure!

Sonic: Alright, your troublemakers get out of here before your sisters get here.

The CMC hugged their blue hedgehog savior and returned to school safe and sound.

Sonic: now time find Eggman.

?: Why don't you turn around you blue rat.

Sonic turns to see Eggman fatass sitting inside he egg-mobile .

Eggman:(yelling at the narrator) you shut up and tell the story so I destroy Sonic once in for all.

Me: Sure say the one who gets their ass kicked in every fanfic and video-game.

Then the narrator leave the story and counting to write. We resume will Sonic laughing at Eggman for burns he just received from the Eggman but to explain his evil plan to Sonic.

Eggman:before the narrator interrupted me,after me last defeat I been working on a new invention that will change the world

Sonic: (shaking his head) Really?,you say that every time and still where does that put you?

Eggman: (angered by Sonic smack talking him ) You blue pest !, always ruin my evil speeches .

Then the buzz-bombers pointed their metallic stringers at the hedgehog .knowing what was about to happen Sonic smiled.

Eggman: Buzz-bombers Fire!

The Buzz-bombers did as they were told firing lasers at Sonic. Then the gunfire stop as smoke covered were the target. Eggman was having a hard time trying to see though the smoke. Soon a rainbow blur circled around the smoke as it was lifted to the sky which was the work of Rainbow dash .With smoke gone Sonic was protected by lavender

force-field made by Twilight sparkle.

Sonic: (thumb up Twilight)Thank for the save, Twi.

Twilight:(Her cheeks slightly turn red) Your welcome.

Sonic: not bad dashie

Rainbow dash: (questioning her nickname)Dashie?

Sonic: yeah it's what I called your pony counterpart,but if you don't like it I'll..

Rainbow dash:(Cuts him off) No,No it's sounds awesome.

Soon Flutter shy , Sunset shimmer, Pinkie pie,Applejack and Rarity came in.

Sunset shimmer: did we miss anything?

Sonic: no, The party just got started.

Pinkie pie: Party where!?

Twilight: No, Pinkie he meant fighting Eggman

Pinkie pie: Oh

Eggman: Arrgh, enough of this!, egg-robos attack!

Sonic: Alright girls , let crack this egg way open !

Sonic the hedgehog and the girl engage into battle with Eggman and his evil robot army . Sonic spin-dash into egg-robos leaving a giant gaping hole thought the robotic foes. But the hedgehog didn't notice the buzz-bomber behind him as the robotic bee aimed it's stringer at Sonic.

Buzz-bomber: (locks on to Sonic )Target acquired !

The buzz-bomber is about to fire but is stopped but by Twilight using her magic to grab the robot throwing it into the wall as it broke into metal scrap.

Twilight: What piece of junk

In the sky Rainbow dash and Flutter shy where avoiding heavy fire form Egg flappers and buzz bombers.

Flutter shy : Rainbow dash um I hate to be a pain but what are we doing ?

Rainbow dash : See those to clouds over there

Flutter-shy: yes

Rainbow dash:you go right and I'll take the left

Flutter-shy : Got it !

The two went different ways as Rainbow dash plain, The Robot arrived only finding two cloud be on Rainbow dash or Flutter shy , then a voice called out form one of the clouds .

?: Now !

Soon a Rainbow and Yellow blur rapidity circle around the aired robots were unable to escape their doom. Rainbow dash and Flutter shy flew faster and faster as a heavy wind grow stronger.

Rainbow dash: How you junkbots are enjoying Rainshycane

As Rainbow dash and Flutter shy deal with Ariel on the ground Applejack and Rarity have trouble with motor-bugs. The motor-bug was built to keep up with Sonic. but actually the do really stand a chance to his speed.

Rarity: oh my, there's so many

Applejack: Know, what are we gonna do?

One of the motor-bug had drifted around the two heroines . Dirt began to fly across towards Rarity As it landed all over Rarity's clothes ,Knowing Rarity she doesn't like getting dirty. As now the motor-bugs where in for painful surprise.

Rarity: (furiously kicks a motor-bug into another one) that's for ruining my outfit!

Applejack then pulled out a lasso and tied the lasso around the robotic insect into the sky.

Applejack: (dusted herself off)Hoo-wee !, those robots sure know not to miss with you , uh Rarity?

Rarity didn't respond to Applejack. She was getting the dirt off her, Applejack shaking her head and sighed

Applejack: well that's Rarity for you

Inside the school to odd shaped robots one cubed and the other orb .

Cubebot: Um orbot,what we're supposes to be doing again?

Orbot:( sighs and turn to he cubed shaped friend) Eggman wanted us work with scratch and grounder to find

the chaos emerald.

?: What took you bots so long

Scratch is a Robotic chicken he can be smart at times , he was original built to capture Sonic alongside with Grounder unlike his brother has a super-burrowbot but he also can be quite dumb.

Scratch: Okay since I was made first I'm in charge storm the school we need to find next chaos emerald.

But we the four robots didn't know was Sunset shimmer and Pinkie pie were spying on them form a distance.

Sunset shimmer: Pinkie did you hear that !, there a chaos emerald somewhere around the school, we have to find it before those robots.

Pinkie pie : Oh so the 1st one to the chaos emerald wins right?

Sunset shimmer: Um,you can think of it that way .

Meanwhile in the front of the school Sonic , Twilight sparkle,Rainbow dash, Flutter shy, Applejack and Rarity had finished the battle with Eggman's bots. The heroes stand over a pile robotic parts which were the only remains of their foes.

Sonic: Give up egghead ,we beat your army of dumb-bots .

Twilight: which means there nothing you can do.

Eggman :(evilly laughs) That's what you losers think, the chaos emerald was located here and my special team of robots to find it

Sonic: ( face palm ) Oh no

Eggman: oh yes, orbot,cubebot, grounder and the smartest robot scratch.

?: You mean this robots

Sonic, the girls and Eggman turn their heads to the voice they hear which belong to Sunset shimmer,she had red cyan colored gem in her hand. While then Pinkie pie came out the door with Scratch,grounder orbot and cubebot tried up.

Eggman: (furiously garbs his mustache and pull on it) No fair! Why you worthless pieces of junk can't do a simple task.

Then the evil genius turns to sonic and his friends.

Eggman: Enjoy your victory for now, but I'll come back with better tricks up my sleeves

With that said Eggman and his robots had left the school. Sonic and the girl cheered as they defeat Eggman's evil schemes once again.


	8. Power pony girls Act 1

Its night time in canterlot as our story begins with Twilight sparkle resting in her bed. Twilight is unable to shut her eyes because across the hall a light shine brightly which is coming for Sonic's room. This Angered Twilight ,she then hopped out of bed and march right into the hedgehog room finding him sitting in his bed reading a comic-book .

Twilight: After that fight yesterday with Eggman you need to rest

Sonic: Aw come Twi, it's not everyday I get read

Twilight tried to make out the cover of the comic-book

Twilight: Okay ,then what are you reading ?

Sonic:( pointing to the main characters) I'm started reading this comic series called "Power pony girls" technically Girls with pony-like .

Twilight seemed to be glued Sonic explaining the story but she cut off him as she point to a little boy wearing a black mask ,blue boots and a red cape .

Twilight: You forgot about him

Sonic: Oh ,that Hum-Drum

Twilight: Hum-Drum?

Sonic: The Power Pony girls sidekick plus his totally useless .

Twilight: Poor Hum-Drum

Then sonic explain to Twilight about the The Power Pony girls evil nemesis Mane-iac, She is the power-mad owner of a hair-care product company. But after a tragic accident at her shampoo factory in Maretropolis not only ga her strange new powers, but also caused her to go completely insane. She and her henchman are planning to break into the Maretropolis Museum and steal the Electro-Orb, so she can use it to power up her machine called the "doomsday device" .

Sonic: The Power Pony girls have to stop the Mane-iac or Maretropolis is doomed!

Twilight:Believe me, Sonic. If anybody understands what it's like to get caught up in a really good book, it's me. But if we're going to make any progress cleaning up our mess form battling Eggman tomorrow, we all have to do our part. We don't want to be too tired to lend a hoof.. er.. I mean hand.

Sonic: Alright, I'm going to sleep

Twilight turns offs the light and heads back to her room to finally sleep. Then she turns finding Sonic had quickly fallen asleep curl up like a normal hedgehog.

Twilight: Aww, He looks cute sleeping like that.

Then Twilight walks closer to the bed ,leans over the bed and kisses Sonic on the side of his muzzle.

Twilight: Goodnight Sonic.

The next morning the mane 7 was at school clean the robot pieces form the battle with Eggman early during the week.

Twilight : Looking good, everybody! Let's keep this clean up moving!

Rainbow Dash: You got it!

Then Sonic speeds in with a another chaos emerald in hand

Sonic: here Sonic, I when to another special stage on the way here and now Sonic is ready to do his part!

Sonic looked around and saw the all he friend seem to have everything under control.

Sonic: You sure you girls don't need any help?, I mean my Supersonic speed can get the job done

Applejack: Nah, that's okay.

Pinkie Pie: We have everything under control!

Sonic: Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: I'm good!

Sonic: Isn't there anything I can help you with, Twi?

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry about it, Sonic! It's all good!

Twilight : I think she's right. It looks like we've got it, Sonic. Looking great, everyone! beside you're always on your feet,Why don't you find a quiet spot in the school library to finish reading your comic? Aren't you right at the part where Hum Drum was about to stop the villain?

Sonic: Are you kidding me Hum Drum never stops the villain. He's just there for comic relief.

Twilight : Rarity, lemme give you a hoof with that!

Sonic: I could do it!

Twilight : That's okay, Sonic.

Pinkie Pie: Pony girl power, Wee-hee!

In the school Sonic finds a nice quiet comfortable spot in the library. The hedgehog sit down and opens his comic book to find were he lifted off.

Sonic: (talking to himself as he flip paper to the spot)Mane-iac breaks into the museum... Okay, here we go. ...Ugh, what a surprise! stupid Hum Drum is in the way again while the Power Ponies do all the work! *sigh* I guess I know what that feels like uh ?

Sonic began to read the comics as then he reaches the end of the comic-book.

Sonic: Aw that the end oh well, but there some small text

The hedgehog pulls out a uses a magnifying glass form his bag to read difficult text.

Sonic: You can return to the place you started when the Mane-iac is defeated. Take a closer look to join the adventure in this book.

Meanwhile, the Mane 7 decide to take a break form cleaning and go to the library looking for Sonic.

Applejack: Sonic! Where are ya, Sonic?

Rarity: We're breaking for tea and biscuits!

Rainbow Dash: Sonic!

Sonic: (still dwelling on the text on the back of the comic) I don't understand it, what does it mean ?

Then the comic book began to glow form when Sonic read the text, It's seem the comic-book was creating a portal to another world. Just then Mane 7 walked seeing Sonic being sucked into the tried to use speed to escape the portal gravitational pull but his speed doesn't push threw as the hedgehog is sucked in. Twilight quickly comes to he aid pulling him by his small blue tail but the portal was strong enough to almost take in Twilight but then Rainbow dash tugs Twilight by her pony- tail but then again the portal have sucked in her too. But portal grow massively Applejack,Flutter-shy,Sunset shimmer and Rarity were swallowed in. expected for Pinkie pie who carelessly jumps right in.

Pinkie pie: (jumps in) Wee-hee

The portal then close leaving our heroes in a unknown world. they don't what lies ahead nor what trouble their abounded meet.

To be Continued..


	9. Power pony girls Act 2

Welcome back to Sonic and the Equestria girls: heroes of friendship, So far our heroes had transported to another world that's inside Sonic's comic-book called the "Powers Pony Girls ". Our story begins with Sonic laying on the ground unconscious wearing blue boots, black mask and a red cape. The hedgehog get up and notices were his is.

Sonic: (taking to himself)wow!, this place a awful like Maretropolis , nah Sonic it's only a drea

Then Sonic here a voice in the shadow that sounds like Applejack.

Applejack: Somebody wanna tell me what the hay is goin' on?

Sonic turns behind him, he sees his friends in superhero attire as well as himself too.

Sonic: holy golden rings, you the power pony girls !

Sonic started with Twilight sparkle

Sonic: Your Masked Matter-Horn!,leader of the Power Ponies. you also can generate a variety of energy beams from her hands, such as energy blasts and freeze rays.

Twilight: (looking at her superhero outfit) Cool!

Rainbow dash: ( forces her way in between Sonic and Twilight sparkle )Yea, that's cool and all but what about me?

Sonic: Well you Zapp!, your superpower allows you to control the forces of nature, including thunderstorms and tornadoes, with that lightning bolt necklace.

Rainbow dash: Awesome !

Pinkie pie: Oh what about me ! me! me!

Sonic : alright claim down Fili-Second , Your the fastest girl all of Maretropolis and can run a distance of miles in mere seconds. But everyone know I'm faster than some comic-book character.

Sonic then turns to Flutter-shy, knowing this timid girl is pretty spooked for this adventure.

Sonic: what wrong Saddle Rager ?, you got one of the coolest superpower ever! , you can transform into giant beast with amazing strength when you lose you temper .

Flutter-shy:(quickly hides behind Applejack ) oh no, I done want the to happen.

Sonic : Applejack or so I said Mistress Mare-velous , your have a lasso that she can psychically control, Plus you have horseshoes called "hoofa-rang.

Applejack: Well I'll be

Rarity: oh Sonikku, what about me ?

Sonic: Easy, You Radiance can create energy constructs with the jewelry the you wearing.

Rarity:(dazzled by the jewelry) I try to look my best even when being a super-powered crime-fighting

Finally it was Sunset shimmer's turn

Sunset shimmer: I guess that leaves me ?

Sonic : Yes did does Solar phoenix, You use the power of the Sun to create fire-ball and other awesome fire attacks.

Pinkie pie: (Jumps in at a bad time) Like when you stole Twilight's crown last year and almost burned the entire high-school.

Sonic, Twilight,Rainbow dash, Flutter-shy, Applejack, and Rarity glared at Pinkie knowing that she had screwed up big time

Pinkie pie: (apologize to Sunset ) No offense

Sunset shimmer: None taken

Twilight: (walk over to Sonic) What about you Sonic?

Sudden a loud explosion happen, the power pony girls and their sidekick Hum-drum the hedgehog look over the roof as they saw a Lady with strange long green hair that acted like octopus tentacles in one of them was odd looking orb . The green haired Lady saw the Power Pony girls.

Twilight: Isn't that...

Sonic: Mane-iac your  
arch-nemesis ! Yes!

Mane-iac saw the heroes on top of the rooftops , she then used her green hair grabbed a nearby object and threw it at the heroes quickly moved out the way of object as ,Applejack then swings her golden lasso at Mane-ic , Mane-iac simply move to the side as the the lasso ties up around a lamppost with Applejack warped in it.

Sonic: (turns to Twilight)Twi,freezes her hair

Twilight :(aims her hands at Mane-iac)here goes nothing

Twilight's hands began to grow Snow white but then her power cancelled out as only little snowflakes can out of her lavender hands .

Mane-iac: (evilly laughing) I'm enjoying this !

Sonic: Dash, shock Mane-iac with a lightning bolt form your necklace

Rainbow dash flew midair as then she grabbed her lighting bolt necklace and raised it towards the sky. Dark clouds appeared creating massive sized tornado instead of a lightning bolt like Sonic told tornadoes strong winds pulled in Sonic,Twilight sparkle,Sunset shimmer,Flutter shy,Pinkie pie ,Rarity and even Rainbow dash the one who made the tornado possible.

Sonic:Lightning, not a tornado!

Rainbow Dash: Me bad

Sonic : (turns to Flutter shy)get mad and you'l turn into a huge, super-strong monster!

Flutter shy: Oh, gosh! That wouldn't be very polite!

Knowing that Flutter shy wasn't being very useful. Sonic turns

Sonic: Rarity! Use your jewelry to create attack constructs!

Rarity: What's an attack construct?!

Sonic : Just think of something and your bracelet makes it appear!

Rarity thought of something but it wasn't useful at all , the bracelets had created tea cups and a teapot.

Sonic : Something useful!

Mane-iac was laughing at the Power pony girls failure to stop her. But the villain a evil deed to do.

Mane-iac: Well, this has been quite the hair -raising experience. But I really must be going.

Sonic : No!, she has the Electro-Orb!

Sonic took action as he jumped out the tornado and sped toward the green haired villain, But the hedgehog heroic action failed as he tripped on his long red cape.

Mane-iac: Aw, you almost had me this time , Hum Drum!

Mane-iac used her long green hair to swing from the skyscrapers of Maretropolis as her evil laugh slowly fade in the on the other hand , Sonic examined his superhero attire.

Sonic : There's no doubt about it that green haired freak was right I'm Hum Drum!

Sonic then turns back as he sees only totally destruction Twilight sparkle,Sunset shimmer,Rainbow dash,Flutter shy,Pinkie pie and Rarity still suck inside a massive tornado and Applejack still wrapped up by the golden lasso.

Sonic:Applejack! You gotta stop the tornado from destroying the city!

Applejack: But every time I move, this darn lasso gets tighter!

Sonic : Remember that you psychically connected to it! and it only obey you!

Applejack reins in the tornado with her powers as her friends land safety on the ground.

Pinkie pie: (giggles)That was spin-tastic!

Applejack: Lemme get this straight,We've been sucked into some kind of comic-book world?

Sonic : Better much , But the only way back is to stop Mane-iac from using her doomsday device and destroy it!

Rainbow dash: No biggie. I was already awesome. And now we've all got superpowers!

Sonic : (crosses his arms)Almost all of us have superpowers..

Rarity:(examined Sonic superhero outfit) But you must have them too, Sonikku . Your character is wearing a cape!

Sonic : Yeah, for absolutely no reason. He's pretty much useless.

Twilight Sparkle: Good thing you're not really Hum Drum, then.

Sonic: (sighs)Yeah, good thing.

Twilight Sparkle: Sonic , do you know where Mane-iac is building her doomsday device?

Sonic: ( thinking) Mane-iac used to work at a shampoo factory, maybe that where it such be.

Rainbow Dash: So the seven of us Power Pony girls will take care of Mane-iac, and get us back to canterlot !

Those words hit Sonic hard ,realizing that he wasn't the fastest thing alive. He was Hum-Drum the worst sidekick in history and his friends where treating him that way.

Sonic: I now how tails felt when he was alive.

It's doesn't take long for the Power pony girls and Hum-drum the hedgehog to find Mane-iac's evil headquarters . There were no henchman outside gaurding the headquarters leaving it empty, then Twilight can come up with a plan.

Twilight Sparkle: All right, Power Ponies, here's the plan. Rarity, you, me and...

But Twilight's plain was cutoff by Rainbow dash yelling gives away their position by zapping the building with lightning

Rainbow Dash: Come on out, Mane-iac! Or the Power pony girls are comin' in!

Twilight Sparkle: So much for "element of surprise".

Sonic: Well when the fighting over, call me.

Sonic then when behind mailbox and sadily set down, the girls concern for their hedgehog friend

Sunset shimmer: Um, what wrong with Sonic doesn't he have superpowers too?

Twilight:(looks at Sonic) Now I know why Sonic so down !

Applejack: And why is that ?

Twilight: After piecing everything together the seven of us had gotten superpowers leaving only one of us to be the unless sidekick .

Rarity: Thats unlike his character , Sonic always there in a moments notice.

Twilight: Yes, but knowing him always helps anyone in need, inculding us

Sunset shimmer: Well go back to this morning you all told sonic that we had everything .

But little did the girls know that Mane-iac and her fancy hair henchman where quietly behind them listening to their convorsation. Man-iac used her green hair to give a massive sized hairspray can on the front of the can it said "hairspray ray of doom" and aimed it right the power pony girls direction. Sonic looked and saw the massive hairspray can,

Sonic: Girls!, look out!

But Sonic's words couldn't save netheir were the girls able save themselfs ,because the spray for can froze them like stone. Mane-iac laughed hard has finally she had her archenemies captured and would be her test subject for her doomsday device. Mane-iac's henchman grabbed the stoned heroines took them as prisoners.

Henchman: Mane-iac, What about him

the Henchman was pointing to Sonic hiding behind mailbox.

Mane-iac: (laughs) Hum Drum, why in all of Maretropolis would I use the Hairspray Ray of Doom on him? Rather pointless, don't you think?

Henchman: If you say so

Sonic watches helplessly as the Mane-iac and her henchponies take the power pony girls prisoner.

To be Continued...


	10. Power pony girls Act 3

Welcome back once again to SonicX Equestria girls. Last time Sonic and his friends figure out that there trapped inside a Comic book called Power pony girls " and the only way to get back home is to defeat the villainous green haired mistress Mane-iac. But that plan has backfired as girls now are prisoners in Mane-iac's evil headquarters. Leaving it all down to Hum-Drum the hedgehog to save the day.

Our story begins with sonic looking for a way into the evil headquarters.

Sonic: There must be a way in

Then the hedgehog finds pipe that should inside.

Sonic: Founded it, all I got to do is spin-dash up oh right I'm Hum-drum even if I try this stupid long red cape would screw me up.

So he decided to crawl his way into the pipes and sneaked into headquarter. finally Sonic found Twilight and the rest of the girls were still frozen like statues form Mane-iac's "hairspray ray of doom" sitting inside a bared cage .

Sonic: oh-no I though the girls would has save their self by now ,but I do I'm useless.

Sonic watched the Mane-iac appear on top of ahair dryer-shaped cannon, aiming it at the power pony girls direction as then she begin to her evil plain. 

Mane-iac: Congratulations, Power ponies girls! You shall live just long enough to see me fire... the instrument of your destruction! Once the Electro-Orb has powered it up completely, this cannon will amplify the power of my hair one million times, expelling an energy blast that will cause everybody in Maretropolis's hair to grow wild!,you'll be my weapon's first victims, and there is nobody who can save you from this fate! 

But then Flutter-shy know that she was wrong. 

Flutter-shy:Ahem. I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't you forgetting about somebody? 

Mane-iac:(only laughs at her knowing who flutter-shy is talking about) Hum Drum? Little guy? No superpowers whatsoever? , He's utterly useless! 

Sunset shimmer: That what you thing be Sonic ... er I mean Hum-drum is always there for us not matter what. 

Mane-iac: Oh please,Everybody knows you just keep him around because you feel sorry for him. 

Twilight sparkle: Maybe in your world. But inour world, Hum Drum is really Sonic the hedgehog the fastest thing alive and he as always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous things like ..

Rainbow-dash: Robots 

Applejack: demi-gods 

Rarity: Discord 

Pinkie pie: Yea, even demons 

All: Pinkie ! 

Pinkie pie: whoops, my bad 

Twilight: despite that he'll do whatever it takes to save the day even coming though for us 

Not to faraway Sonic had hear what his friends said about which then Sonic ripped off his superhero attire as now Sonic was wearing his normal red sneakers and white gloves . 

Sonic: (Encouraged by his friends' words)Twi right I'm not Hum-Drum! When my friends really need me, I always come through! and I don't need no comic book to tell me who I'm. now I to find a way to free the girls. 

Sonic noticed that one of the henchman was using the "hairspray ray of doom" on the power pony girls very ten seconds. Then Sonic thought at supersonic speed and came with a idea with to fee his super-powered friends. Sonic then sneaks pasted the herd of henchman would are listening to Mane-iac as then he grabs a large red sheet and run off.

Mane-iac: (giving an evil speak to her henchman)I see dementia must be a side-effect of prolonged exposure to the Hairspray Ray of Doom. Tonight, we stand upon the brink of immortality, for we collectively have finally defeated our most hated nemeses! We have hurled the brush of badness into the now fearful face of goodness, and have struck a blow for freedom in the name of oppression! And nothing will stop us!

Suddenly out of the blue as blur circled around the henchmen as then they trapped in a red sheet. Then blur revealed itself to be Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic: I Wouldn't be so sure about that  
you green octopus haired freak !

Sonic then spring into action as he homing attack into the henchmen using the "hairspray ray of doom" .The force form the attack caused the henchmen to knock over the giant hairspray can on the ground as the spray traveled across the room making the henchmen frozen in their also allowed the power pony girls to escape.

Twilight: (regaining feel in her body)Way to go, Sonic!

Then Rarity used her bracelets to make a nail file to saw away the bar of the with the power pony girls free it was time to kick some butt.

Rainbow dash:(looks at Flutter shy)get mad

Flutter shy: ( trying to make a mad face) I'm trying !

With Flutter shy struggling to use her superpowers the rest of the girls had joined Sonic who was beating up some henchmen. Then Sunset shimmer use her pyrokensis superpower causing one of the henchmen to combust into flame.

Henchmen : I'm on fire some one get water

Twilight: Don't you think that was a little too much?

Sunset shimmer: ( sheepishly laughs)your right

? there two of them right there let get 'em

Twilight: I got this !

Twilight aim are hand at the floor as her hand shoot out a light blue beam that hits the floor creating a slippery ice surface that caused the henchmen to slip on the icy surface.

Twilight: Well at least the didn't backfire

On the other hand Sonic and Pinkie pie where both speeding all about confusing the henchman as then Mane-iac only grew angry at the speedster's trick.

Mane-iac: Over there! There! There! Idiots!

Pinkie pie: Tag your it !

Sonic: No, tag your it !

Then henchmen decided to circle around the two speedsters around to attack

Henchman: look like your speed won't help you now

As the circle grew smaller a grin form across Sonic's muzzle as then blue aura form around Sonic"s body as then he boosted into the henchmen causing to go sky and hit the ground.

Pinkie pie : that was boostatisc !

Sonic: I'm better sure that not a word

Meanwhile Rainbow dash was handling someone her own as then she grabbed the lightning bolt neck around her neck and created a tornado this time it didn't pulled her inside instead it swallowed up the henchman . Just then Rarity was wearing a pair of fashionable ice skate that she make with her bracelets.

Rainbow dash: Need a place to put these guys!

As the tornado subsided, Rarity created a cages to capture the henchmen.

Rarity:Ooh, I do so love a functional accessory!

Rainbow dash : I couldn't agree with you more

As applejack well, she pretty have everything under control. Flutter shy on the over hand was about the evil headquarters until Sonic spotted her heading for the exit.

Sonic: shy , where you going ?

Flutter- shy : You seem to have everything under control

Sonic: Aw come shy , you need to power up !

Flutter-shy: I'm sorry, it's just that nothing is making me mad.

Little did Sonic and Flutter-shy known that Mane-iac was powering up her cannon to shoot to them both. Just as the green hair villain was about to fire a cute little firefly had landed on the on blocking Mane-iac's view. Mane-iac careless swats the firefly off as it hint the ground. Then Flutter-shy quickly run over to the injured insect.

Flutter-shy: Oh, goodness! Are you okay?

Sonic: (encouraging Flutter-shy to loss her temper) Come on Flutter-shy let it out ! No one mess with saddle ranger

Flutter-shy: (to the Mane-iac) Are you kidding me? I mean, I know you're evil and everything, but you hurt a teensy, little, harmless firefly?! Really,Well you're just a great, big, meanie! ,There! I said it! What makes you think you're so special?! Like the rules of common courtesy don't apply to you?! [voice getting even deeper] Why don't you pick onsomebody your own size?!

Fluttershy loses her temper, and the powers of Saddle Rager finally where put to use, Flutter shy was only longer timid peaceful teenage she was now a large, muscular raging monster. Then Mane-iac fires her weapon at Flutter-shy, but its beam had no affect on Flutter-shy the bounce off her and hit back and hit Man-iac instead, But Flutter-shy continuously smashes the weapon to pieces until she her friend looking at shocked faces.

Applejack: ( Turns to Mane-iac and laughs) Well would lookie there?

Sonic(realizing what Applejack talking about) Whoa talk about bad hair

The beam that bounced off Flutter-shy which ending up hitting Man-iac's long green hair to warp her body likestraitjacket.

Mane-iac: (laughs insanely) My mane! , My mane!

Twilight: Way go girls and We wouldn't have made it without you, Sonic. And I hope you realize that just because we don't always need your help, it doesn't mean that we don't think you're helpful.

Rainbow dash: Your always risking your life to save us

Rarity: And also help those in help

Sonic: (sheepishly rubbing his quills) Thank girls but it was nothing, I really appreciate what you girls did back today I learn that you don't need somebody or in this a book to tell you who you really.

Just then the same portal that transported Sonic and the girls to Maretropolis appeared once again.

Sonic: look like that portal our ride home, Come on girls we're going to the sugar-cube corner to celebrate our victorious win against the evil Mane-iac .

Pinkie pie: You know Mane-iac was right about one thing ?

Sonic & the girls: what that ?

Pinkie pie: that it was a hair-raising experience.

Sonic and the girls laughs as they enter the portal back to canterlot , but as for Maretropolis is was another day is saved by Power Pony girls and their speedy leader Sonic the hedgehog!


	11. Sonic the Baby-hog Act 1

A month as passed since Sonic and the girls comic book adventure. As today is nothing but another dreadful defeat for .

: I can't believe this! again after a month well spent of planning ,Sonic and his bratty teenaged girlfriends foiled my plans once again.

Scratch: do we ever win?

Dr. Eggman: That depends on your definition of "win"

Grounder: Of course we do like remember that time when Eggman used the egg-viper on the school and Sonic came and stopped.

This angered the evil genius even more as he let out a loud roar.

Dr. Eggman: You metallic moron! you failed to cheer me up by rubbing that blue pesky rat victory in my face.

Cubebot: Man, when says to defeat Sonic he makes sound as easy as taking candy from a in reality isn't so at all

Eggman then turned around to the yellow cube shaped robot as Eggman angrily stomped in his direction.

:(Garbs cubebot and shakes him) what do you say?!

Orbot:Perhaps what Cubebot means turning Sonic into a baby .

: That seems idiotic...Wait!, Think you're on to something.

For the next two hours Eggman was working on weapon that would age anyone into then Scratch, Grounder, Cubebot and Orbot walked into the lab.

Eggman: Prefect!,your just in time to witnesses my latest evil invention the Age-O-matic!

Scratch: was does it do your evilness?

: I'm glad you ask, With one zap of the Age-O-matic Sonic will be nothing but mindless pampered brat that shouldn't be hard to watch this.

Eggman turns head to the window as outside a bird perches itself on the tree just tweeting up a lovely tune. that was until Eggman aim the Age-O-matic at the bird as cyan colored beam had made contact with the bird making its size and age change after the beam subsided the bird was nothing but a featherless newborn.

Scratch: It worked!

:(gives the Age-O-matic scratch and grounder) Of course it work you metal bird-brain I make it !, now you and brother Grounder take the Age-O-magic and go to the high school and turn that no good Hedgehog into a helpless infant .

Scratch:(salutes) your wish is my command

Grounder:(Copies his robot chicken brother) Me too!

And the two badniks were off.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Sonic the hedgehog and friends where at the basketball court .Sonic and Rainbow dash both were playing a competitive game of basketball as their friends cheered for them on bleachers. So far the basketball game was tied both 9 points on the scoreboard . The first one to 10 wins.

Rainbow dash: (looking at the scoreboard) another tied game?

Sonic: Dashie ,this heat killing me can we just end the stupid game in a tie?

Rainbow dash: absolutely not, I'm the captain of all the sports teams here in Canterlot high and I never end a game in a tie.

Sonic:(heavy sighs) Fine!, let's play

On the bleachers Pinkie pie was keeping score for Rainbow dash as Applejack did the same for Sonic.

Applejack: Do really Rainbow dash can beat Sonic?

Pinkie pie:Oh course Rainbow dash can !she does every single sport that School has to offer, Sonic has nothing on her.

Applejack:hold your horses here missy , remember Sonic is the fastest thing alive and he competed in the Olympics with Mario.

Pinkie pie: Nope!,still Rainbow dash can wins.

Applejack:(shakes her head) I don't even know why I asked you , what do you think Twi?

But Twilight didn't response she was busy looking at Sonic her eyes formed into hearts as her cheek were red as roses.

Twilight (daydreaming about Sonic ) Isn't he wonderful?

Applejack (snickers) if you say so sugar-cube

Twilight had snapped out of her daydream by the laughter of her friends.

Twilight:(nervous laugh and playing with her hair ) I wasn't talking about Sonic!, I was Um..er the sky ! Yes, the sky isn't wonderful?!

Sunset shimmer: Oh,Sure you were

Pinkie pie: Hey!,You what is calls for...

Twilight:(Face palms)Please don't 

Twilight felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach plus feeling super embarrassed as Then girls began sing. 

All: Twilight and Sonic

sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Twilight: Please stop before...

All:(Cut off Twilight and keep singing)First comes love

Twilight: Okay,yes I have crush on Sonic but don't have rub it in...

All:Then comes marriage 

Twilight: Wait that little to fast don't you think?

All:then comes baby !

Pinkie pie,Applejack,Flutter-shy,Sunset shimmer and Rarity's song had pissed of Twilight to the last straw. 

Twilight:(yells at the top of her lungs)We're not having a baby! 

Twilight's uproar had carried Sonic and Rainbow dash's tied basketball games was put on twirled her hair nervously as her heart was beating at supersonic and Rainbow dash walked toward her direction.

Sonic: Um... Twilight you seem be a little a uptight are you okay?

Twilight:(Nervously laughs)Me..uptight I'm perfectly fine

Rarity:(checks Twilight's temperature by placing her hand on forehead) Oh my, Twilight darling you're burning up Sonic can you be a dear and go get Twilight some water.

Sonic:(salutes Rarity and runs off) Okay, anything to get out of this dreadful heat is fine by me.

With Sonic gone Twilight could finally get a hold of on the other hand Rainbow dash know what was going on Twilight have a crush on Sonic jut like her and she wasn't happy with angered Rainbow haired girl slams the basketball on the court and walk towards her the bleachers.

Rainbow dash: What the hell Twilight!, Sonic my man go find yourself another hedgehog to love.

Twilight:I can't because the other all died!

Rainbow dash:Well at least me and Sonic are alike, we're fastest ones on the team,best athletes in the entire school!and we're awesome you got on that egghead!

Twilight: Well at least I'm the one who got to dance with Sonic at fall formal .

Rainbow dash: oh please!, Sonic only dance so you wouldn't feel bad about how terrible you're at dancing .

Twilight: Hey I was still getting used to being a human!

Sunset shimmer: Twilight and Rainbow dash notch it off . Let Sonic decide which one of you he wants to be with.

Rarity: the poor thing as dream about the both you two mostly very night.

Rainbow&Twilight: dream?!

Applejack: (tilts her cowgirl hat up)Yep!Sonic be having this dream ever since the sleepover.

Twilight: then why Sonic tell me or Rainbow dash about this?

Rainbow dash:(agrees with Twilight)Yeah

Sunset shimmer: We don't know why , but the spring fling is coming up.

Rainbow dash: isn't it just the same thing as the fall formal.

Twilight: If that's the case, I can be crowded princess of the spring fling too!

Sunset shimmer: Also the spring fling princess get to choose her spring fling prince.

Rainbow dash: So me and Twilight both run for spring fling princess and however get the most votes is the princess of spring fling and get the Hedgehog.

Rarity: correct

Rainbow dash: then count me in!

Twilight:(shocked by Rainbow dash's choice) What! ,but I thought you weren't into all girly stuff.

Rainbow dash: I don't, but I like a good competition, so you can kiss that crown good bye ,Twi.

Twilight: I'll see about that,Dashie

The two girls give each other a stern look .

Applejack: Okay you two save voting no we lay rules.

Rainbow/Twilight: Rules?!

Rarity: you can't tell Sonic about any of this, just keep it a secret.

Applejack:No using magic or any other ability to win

Pinkie pie: Oh don't do what Sunset shimmer didn't during the fall formal.

All : Pinkie!

Pinkie: what?!, I'm just saying

Sunset shimmer: she does have a point

Applejack:This last one go directly toward you,Dash!

Rainbow dash: me?!

Rarity: Applejack right, you very competitive and you hate losing.

Rainbow dash:Yeah?

Sunset shimmer :but when you things don't go your way ,you cheat !

Rainbow dash: (plays dumb)Me cheating?!, I'm the element of loyalty remember?

Twilight: Just play fair dash and may the girl win!

Just then Pinkie pie popped out of nowhere.

Pinkie pie:has anyone seen Flutter shy?

Rarity: What sent her to find Sonic.

Meanwhile on the inside of high school. When find our heroic blue blur in pickle when Eggman's idiotic goons Scratch and Grounder.

Scratch:(recklessly shooting the Age-O-matic at Sonic) Hold still you blue pest !

Sonic:( avoiding the heavy fire with ease) you gotta catch me first!

Scratch: Aw, his getting away!

Scratch then turns to his brother grounder.

Grounder: did you get him?

Scratch: Not yet but I have a great way of getting him.

Not too far was Flutter shy walking the school halls in search for Sonic. But then Flutter shy saw Applejack's older brother Big Mac talking to Pinkie pie's sister .

Flutter shy:(gently taps Big Mac on his shoulder) Um, sorry to interrupt but have you two seen Sonic by any chance?

Big Mac :(points to a hallway were the action is taking place)Yep!

Flutter shy:(running to the action) Thank you!

On the other hand of things Scratch and Grounder had coming up with a plan to fool the speedy hedgehog for such.

Scratch: Okay brother you trick Sonic into racing you and bring him down this corner so I can shot him with the Age-O-matic.

Grounder:(salute to Scratch) You got it!

Grounder walk though the hallway in search for Sonic. Only to find him without his he hands crossed and tipping his feet rapidly.

Sonic: Well it's about time you showed up, this game was starting to get boring.

Grounder: Well how about we do something different then?, how about a Race?

Sonic:(zoom up to Grounder) You had me at race.

Grounder okay here's the rules we'll race from here to the school gym okay.

Sonic (chuckles) if you say so, but I don't know why you challenged me to a race you I'm the "Fastest thing alive ".

Grounder:(An evil grin formed on his face and say quietly) We'll see about that.

Sonic:( confused on what Grounder say) What was that?

Grounder: oh nothing, let's start to race

Sonic: ready

Grounder: set

Sonic: go!

Grounder then put dirt off the hallway floor as he throw it right in Sonic eye.

Sonic: (rubbing his eyes and then run after Grounder ) hey,know that just playing dirt!

Knowing Sonic quickly catch up with the robot goon. As the two are neck and Grounder took a sharp turn making in the laid again.

Sonic:( follows Grounder) where the heck is he going?

Grounder: (taunts the hedgehog and thens runs off )hey Sonic over here!

Grounder comes running away the corner to his robotic chicken brother.

Scratch: Is he coming ?

Grounder (breathing heavily) Yes! and fast!

Just Sonic came around the corner pissed off .

Sonic:What the heck Grounder!, you didn't say anything about shortcut...

But Sonic's sentence was cut short as the Age-o-matic was aimed directly at him.

Grounder:(shoot the Age-o-matic) you right I didn't say anything about shortcuts.

The Age-O-matic shot out a cyan beam that travel directly at Sonic. The blue hedgehog tried to outrun it. but the beam had made contact. Sonic's size began decrease ,his hands couldn't fits he's gloves also his feet weren't able to fit in his sneakers as now the heroic hedgehog was nothing but a baby-hog.

~To be continued ~


	12. Sonic the Baby-hog Act 2

**(Yup, this Sonic & Equestria girls: Heroes of friendship is back bitches)**

Previously on Sonic the hedgehog & Equestria girls: Heroes of Friendship, Sonic the hedgehog as been hit a beam from 's evil invention known as the Age-O-matic with the capability to turn people or animals into helpless babies which in Sonic's case isn't a good we return back to the story,As Scratch and Grounder Eggman's robotic henchmen are jumping for joy after many years of failure. They have Sonic the hedgehog ,who is unable to run or fight back . Scratch and Grounder throw the baby-hog a cage and locked him inside .

Scratch: I can't believe it, Sonic is as good as our!

Grounder: Yea, will so proud us ,he even might award us!

Scratch:(take all the credit)and it's all thanks to me!

Grounder wasn't happy with his robotic brother. Praying himself in glory for the two robots didn't know that was Flutter shy was listening to their argument.

Grounder:( jumps down Scratch's throat) Well,if it's weren't for me you would have never gotten Sonic in the first place!

Scratch: oh shut up, the only reason you got Sonic over here was because I'm the only one who came up with a plan.

Grounder:Well, if I wasn't here you never would've been able use the Age-O-matic on Sonic.

Fluttershy: Oh my gush Sonic is a baby, I have to tell the girls.

Angered by each other the two robots got physical. As they started to brawl, the two tussle back and forth on the ground. Their loud voices and violence behavior had terrified Baby-Sonic as he cried and scream at the top of his for someone to recuse scratch and Grounder couldn't stand the noise

Scratch:(cover his ears and shouts out at Sonic ) Well you stop that racket!

Grounder:(also covering his ears) We gotcha stop him from crying before someone comes.

The robots tried everything to stop the Baby hedgehog from crying,But all their attempts had failed .

Grounder: we tried everything feeding it,playing with it and ever changing its dapper and he still crying!

Baby Sonic's crying grow louder and louder as then Scratch had enough of it. The robotic chicken opened the cage and grabbed the helpless baby hero by his neck, squeezing it tightly to the point where Sonic's muzzle was purple.

Grounder: Scratch chill, we need him.

Scratch: screw that!, dead or alive Eggman still wants him.

Suddenly out of the blue, Rainbow dash appears in a flying down and kicked scratch in the back of his head which caused him to lose his grip around the baby's neck. Baby Sonic went flying through the air but then flutter shy swooped down and grabbed Sonic.

Fluttershy: it's alright you're safe now!

Scratch: hey!,get back here with baby you brat!

Scratch then aims the Age-O-matic at Flutter Scratch has his fingers on the trigger to shoot, Pinkie pie as she jump on scratch's head like a goomba causing him to miss Fluttershy. On the other hand ,Flutter shy flew across the hallway still holding on to baby not too far off from her was Grounder chasing after Fluttershy

Baby Sonic: faster!,faster!

Grounder was close enough to get Flutter shy by tail. But Fluttershy took a sharp turn into a dead end. Fluttershy looked everywhere for possible way to escape,but there's was nothing

Grounder:There's nowhere and nowhere to hide. Now hand over the baby!

Fluttershy:(held Sonic tight in her arms and screams at the top of her lungs )Someone help!

Just then Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie came to Fluttershy's call but the two were too late. Grounder was gone and had taking Baby Sonic with he as well. Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie found Flutter shy on the ground crying.

Rainbow -dash: Fluttershy what happen?! ,were Sonic?!

Fluttershy:(wipes away her tears) Grounder snatch him from me and ran off

Pinkie pie: Wait, just a minute!, after we finished up with Scratch. He was talking about meeting Eggman at the flying battery zone?!.

Rainbow-dash/Flutter-shy: Flying battery zone?

Rainbow-dash,Flutter-shy and Pinkie pie return to their friends who waiting for them for quite some time.

Rarity: Oh my!,what happen to you three?!

Applejack: Fluttershy you feeling alright Sugar-cube?

Twilight:(looks around for Sonic )Um, where is Sonic?

Three of them stayed silent of a couple of second until Rainbow- dash had opened her mouth to speak.

Rainbow-dash: Scratch and Grounder turned Sonic into a baby, Fluttershy came in the nick of time to save him. But Grounder snatched Sonic away from Fluttershy and now are going to meet Eggman at a place called the Flying battery zone.

Rarity/Applejack/Sunset shimmer: Flying battery zone?!

Twilight: Flying battery zone?!, It must some kind of warship Eggman builted.

Rainbow-dash: So what the plain?

Twilight: Well obviously it in the sky and only three only 3 of us who can fly.

 **~Onboard the Flying battery zone~**

Scratch and Grounder made it onboard the Flying battery zone with Baby-Sonic as well. The two robots meet Eggman in the control room,he's been waiting on them for quite some time.

Eggman: What has taken you metallic nun-skulls forever?!, All you had to was use the Age-o-matic...

The evil scientists was cut off as soon as Scratch and Grounder showed him Sonic as a baby captured at last.

Eggman: I can't believe this!, after all this years I have finally captured my arch-nemesis Sonic the hedgehog.

Cubebot:(trying to correct him) Not to be rude doctor but Scratch and Grounder were the one who captured Sonic.

Eggman: I made them so the credit still goes to me.

Just then alarm went off as then Eggman check the camera outside of the Flying battery zone. In the feed was Twilight sparkle, Rainbow-dash and Fluttershy flying and carrying Applejack,Sunset shimmer and Pinkie pie moving towards the Flying battery zone . Rarity decided to stay behind just in case something happened.

Eggman:(leaves the control room)I should've known, Scratch!,Grounder! stay with Sonic and don't let him escape your sight .

Scratch/Grounder:(salutes) Yes sir!

Eggman leaves the control room and heads for the lower deck of the Flying battery zone. As he begins to work on building a mini-boss to take care of the Mane6 ,Eggman finally finished the mini-boss.

Eggman: (talking to himself)This mini-boss is designed to look exactly like capsule that I put those helpless animals was Created to be a fake animals capsule that usually has helpless animals trapped inside of it. But…

The capsule began transform as two long arms with spike-balls attached to them and to evil eyes that could locate enemies around itself.

Eggman: (evilly laughs)But it's really a Bart squashing evil killing machine!.

Eggman continued to laugh villainous until orbot and Cubot came running through the door with terrible news.

Orbot: Doctor!,the girls have just got onboard and are coming this way!

Cubebot: And if we don't something soon we're doomed!

Eggman: (points to his latest creation )Nonsense!, Gapsule here will smash those brats Sonic so-called friends.

 **In the control room**

Scratch and Grounder aren't doing so well with Baby-Sonic. Sonic maybe a baby but that doesn't mean his speed was gone. The infant hedgehog then run into a table not paying any attention. On the table was the device that ha make Sonic a baby in the first place the Age-O-matic. The device went flying the air as Scratch and Grounder watched in horror as Age-O-matic broke into pieces.

Baby-Sonic: uh oh

Scratch and Grounder were furious with the infant hedgehog. Scratch picked him up shouted at him angry in his voice.

Scratch: looked what you did!, now we're gonna get it!

Baby-Sonic: Can I fixes it?!can I!,can I!

Grounder grabs the Age-O-matic with both his hands and pulls it away from Baby Sonic. Tears now roll down from Baby's Sonic's eyes.

Baby Sonic:(crying)I'll tell my Mommy!

Scratch:(puts his hands on his head)Let the kid fix it! Anything to stop that racket!

Baby Sonic stops crying as Grounder handed infant hedgehog the Age-O-matic .

Baby Sonic:(Underneath his breath)Sucker!

Scratch:(questions Sonic)What was that?

Baby Sonic: Thank you, mister chicken robot man. I just gotta put the doohickey on the thingamamob, and connect the spring to the spine.

Baby Sonic sets the Age-O-matic down and reaches behind his back. He is now holding a hammer in his right hand and a wrench in his left, he then uses them to repair the Age-O-matic . As Sonic works on the Age-O-matic he creates a huge cloud of dust, Scratch and Grounder look down and stare in shock _._

Scratch/Grounder: Whoa!

When the dust clears, the Age-O-matic looks like a pile of pieces in a cone.

Baby Sonic: There, all done!

Scratch take the Aging device away from the infant and begins to scalded Sonic.

Scratch: Now look what you did!

Baby Sonic:(says something completely off topic)Can I eat now?

Scratch pushes a button on the Age-O-matic hoping it still works. Then a beam flashes which had indicated it was somehow working.

Scratch: Hoo, what do you know? It works!

Baby Sonic:(points to himself with his right index finger.)And I fixed it! I told you! Well, what is it?

Scratch: It's, it's a, it's...it's a camera! Yeah, yeah, that's it, I'm gonna take a beautiful picture of you, okay?

Baby Sonic runs away just before Scratch can zap him. Baby Sonic then appears hanging upside down, waving his right arm _._

Baby Sonic falls down, then zooms around on the two robots. Scratch and Grounder tried to aim at Baby Sonic, but the robots poor aim is no match to the infant hedgehog's speed. As Baby Sonic ran circles around these fools he started creating a cloud of dust. When the dust clears, stars were spinning around Scratch and Grounder heads indicating they were dizzy.

Grounder:(still dizzy)D'oh-oh, stay still, you little brat!

Baby-Sonic: Oh I'm sorry mister Chicken robot man ,I'll go get you guys something to help feel better.

Baby Sonic runs away and come back with ropes in his hands. He ties up Scratch and Grounder and takes the Age-O-matic from Scratch and Grounder.

Baby-Sonic: Do you really think that Age-O-matic would actually make me helpless baby?

 **loading docks**

Twilight sparkle, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie pie and Sunset shimmer walk with caution. Hoping not to be caught by any robots. But the girls were surprised by the fact of there not being any badniks around.

Twilight: Something's not right?

Sunset Shimmer: what do you mean?

Twilight: Usually Eggman would have army of badniks ready to attack, but for reason he doesn't.

Rainbow dash: Maybe it a ambush?

Twilight: it's seem to quite for ambush,let's just kept moving.

The girls continue to walk through the empty loading docks, checks if any badniks would surprise-attack them. It wasn't the girls had found a machine that looks like one of the animal capsules. Knowing Fluttershy and her heart for animals she goes over the animal capsules and press the big yellow button op top of the machine, but sadly nothing happens.

Fluttershy:( looking around for the animals) Did they come out?

Twilight:No, but why?

?: you foolish brats, that's no animal capsules it a robot that well smash you all like the bugs you are.

The girls to the direction of the voice which belong to not other than the evil .

Twilight: Eggman!

Rainbow-dash: Alright baldy mcnosehair!, where Sonic and what have you done to him.

Eggman: Nothing horrible yet, you see with Sonic know a baby he doesn't know he's a hero, he doesn't know he has friends or even your little crush that you have .

?: I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you!

It was baby Sonic the hedgehog jumping down at sonic speeds has he jumped on Eggman's face using his face as if it were a spring. Somersaulted in the air and lands right in front of the girls. the evil wasn't happy to see the speedy infant.

Eggman: How you escape from scratch and Grounder?

Baby Sonic: You really think just because I'm a baby. I'm really gonna forget how dumb they both are.

Eggman: you have point there' but I hope all enjoy this!

Eggman pressed a button as then the animal capsule begins to transform. two chain arms had came out each side with giant spike-ball the end of them. As two blood colored angrily stare at Sonic and the girls.

Baby-Sonic: Let's break it open!

Baby- Sonic curled up into a spin ball and performed his famous move the spin-dash. Once fully charged Baby-Sonic went full speed toward Gapulse . But the evil animal capsule hit the infant with it's Spiky-ball arm which sent Sonic flying in the air. But Baby-Sonic then tried his homing attack but again was smacked by Gapulse other spike-ball arm.

Baby-Sonic: Okay, Anyone got another idea of destroy this thing?

Twilight: What about the switch on top of its head

Sunset-shimmer: But ever time Sonic attempts to get close, It's hits him

Even though Sonic was baby it didn't mean his couldn't come with a plan.

Baby-Sonic: Listen up girls!, here the plan Twilight and AppleJack I need you two to check are of the Spike-ball arms.

Twilight/Applejack: Good it

Baby-Sonic: Rainbow-dash and Pinkie pie detracted eggman so he's not in control of the robot.

Pinkie pie: okey dokey!

Rainbow-dash: We're on it!

Baby-sonic: Flutter-shy, Think you can fly me to the top the robots head?!

Fluttershy: I do my best.

 **Twilight sparkle & Applejack**

Twilight and Applejack walk toward the evil robotic animal capsule. As it's blood red eyes locked on the two girls and launched it spike-ball arm at them.

Applejack: Incoming!

Twilight and Applejack quickly dodge the attack as then the other spike-ball aims in Applejack's direction. But the cowgirl swing her lasso and ties it around Gapsule's arm as she pull it with her great strength.

Applejack: Got ya!?, It's your turn Twi

Twilight: I got it.

Twilight then walks in front of Gapsule and wags her tail as way of taunting the robot. Which seem to be working as the robot ready up it attack as Twilight still continues her taunting.

Twilight: Any time now

Twilight's Taunt made the evil robot lash out it's attack with great rage. But Twilight had teleported out of the way and used her magic to hold Gapsule's arm in place.

 **Rainbow dash & Pinkie pie**

Eggman is controlling Gapluse inside his famous evil vehicle the Egg-mobile. But after Twilight and Applejack had stopped the arms of Gapsule. Eggman had lost control of his robot.

Eggman: what the heck is going on with this controls!?, Let me check the camera to was going on out there.

Eggman turned on the camera with the press of a button. The screen flicker but the evil doctor had jolted back in his seat. Because of Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie making faces on the feed.

Eggman: Ugh!, why you

Rainbow-dash: Hey Pinkie pie wanna play a game of Eggy in the middle?

Pinkie pie: I would love to play Eggy in the middle!

Rainbow dash then kicks the egg-mobile setting it twirling in the towards Pinkie pie. Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie are enjoying this but not Eggman was about to throw up.

 **Baby-Sonic & Fluttershy**

Sonic and Fluttershy have overhead view of everything.

Baby-Sonic: Fluttershy I need you to throw me down at that switch.

Flutter-shy: But Sonic you know I can't throw that good.

Baby-Sonic: Fluttershy I know you can,Now throw me directly at switch, you got to be true to yourself.

Fluttershy had listened to Sonic's advice and chucked the infant hedgehog towards switch on top of Gapsule's head. The blood colored eyes looked at Sonic who was standing on top the robots head. Gapsule tried using it spike-ball arms but was unable. With Twilight using her magic to hold down the right and as Applejack had lasso the left. And Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie played Eggman and the middle with the egg-mobile. Which prevented anyone from controlling Gapsule.

Baby-Sonic: Rainbow-dash kick the egg-mobile towards me.

Rainbow-dash: Roger that!

The Rainbow haired girl kicked the villainous vehicle hard. Sent flying towards Sonic and Gapsule. Baby-Sonic jumped off Gapsule head as the egg-mobile took his place.

Baby-Sonic: AJ, Twi let those arms go!

Twilight/Applejack:3,2,1!

The right spike-ball arm launched over the robots head and slammed the egg-mobile which sent Eggman flying into the sky . While the left one hit the switch on top of Gapsule head causing itself to explode. Eggman landed back on the ground where he was surrounded by Sonic and the girls.

Eggman:(pleading)Please don't hurt me

Baby-Sonic:(puts out the Age-O-matic) Don't we eggy I'm just gonna make things even between us.

Baby-Sonic aim the Age-O-matic at the evil doctor. As blue beam of light comes out of the Age-O-matic. The beam makes contact with Eggman as slow start to age in a and the girls had laughed at their infant arch-nemesis as victory over the evil once again.


End file.
